My Hero Academia Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Part 2 of the 3 part finale of the Elements Saga. Our heroes return to the world where superpowers are common place as the Sports Festival comes about. Will they be able to handle the competition as well as the events?
1. Prologue

We open to the Three ships as they soared to the Hero Universe.

"The Sports Festival… i can't wait!" Rainbow said.

"I can't either. You know how much of an honor it is to even compete in it?" Hope said. "Not to mention you're being watched by hundreds of patrons, and top execs and pros of…"

"Ahem!" a voice said as the two hero Yo-kai from the last story stood there. "Are you two normally this rude to guests?" Saki-Chan asked.

"Yes. We told you three you would compete in the sports festival and then those two started talking like we weren't here." Skysyariman said.

"Sorry about that, you two. But it's just that she's been hyped about this for months." Hope said. "I meant no disrespect."

"Well, at least you can be forgiving." Saki-Chan said.

"So...how do you…" Jexi began.

"We've been secretly spying and assessing you over the past few months. Judging your heroness." Skysyariman said.

"Yes. You see, every year, we super hero Yo-kai of the Sushi Squad and Tempest Pride compete as quests in the sports festival. But over the last couple of years, it's started to become boring." Saki-chan said.

"Because it's always our two teams. So this year, we decided to look for two new teams to replace us. But we got lucky when we discovered three teams of super do gooders." Skysyariman said.

"Jude and I get that do-gooder thing a lot." David said.

"And we saw your heroic defeat of Yomi and Zeromus. Those were the final nails to let you, David Ishihara of the Brave Adventurers...able to compete with your teams." Saki-chan said.

"Hanzo…" Mayumi realized.

"Yes. He was my spy." Skysyariman said. "As for you all...we will explain the rules towards you."

"You are allowed to use your abilities and weapons as long as killing does not kill. You will each assemble a team of eight. But the leaders of each team, Jexi, Hope and David, have to compete no matter what." Saki-chan said.

"Sounds reasonable.' David said.

"You do know how the UA Sports Festival works, right David?"

"Yes. It was one of the things I heard about from my dad. He may have gone to that world before." David said. "The Festival starts with the preliminary stages, and those who qualify get to compete in the main event."

"Wow. Not bad for your first real visit there." Saki-chan said. "Yes. It works like a regular sports festival except for some minor changes. But no worries."

"Now, the festival is still two weeks away, allowing you time to prepare. But we prefer if you go to the world ahead of that time so not to lose track of time." Skysyariman said.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jexi said. "We're heading there anyway."

"Excellent. Until then." Saki-chan said as she and Skysyariman vanished.

"I can't wait for this." Hope said.

"Whoa. Easy fanboy." David said. "We still need to get there."

"Yeah, i know." Hope said. "Still, let's get to UA High."

"Sounds like a plan. UA High, here we come! Pinkie, music this ship!"

"You got it!" Pinkie said.

"No." Jexi said. "Oh wait, is the song Peace Sign?"

"You bet it is." Pinkie said.

"Oh than go right ahead." Jexi said.

"Okey dokey!" Pinke said.

(Cue- My Hero Academia Opening 2: Peace Sign by Kenshi Yonezu)

itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni toorisugiteitta ano hikouki o

fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai no ni naze ka

fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta

sono tame ni hitsuyou na yuuki o sagashimotometeita

zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite

sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni arawareru to shite

tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru nara

dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro o

mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dare ka ga utau

dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni

itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you ni waraeru

sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta

saraba kakagero piisu sain

korogatte iku sutoorii o

As the ships reached the world, they looked down at the streets and even the TV's showing images of the USJ.

"They're still talking about that attack on the USJ." Twilight said.

"Well, due to time between worlds, it's only been three weeks since then on this world." Jexi said.

"How bad was it?" Petra said.

"Very. We even had to deal with one of the Kaima as well." Sunset said.

"And this group of villains who used their quirks for evil. Including this large guy named Nomu and a strange kid who could disintegrate stuff by touching it." Indigo said.

"Sounds like a real nasty bunch." Ross said.

"Yeah...I never even thought kids like that could be villains. Its obvious he didn't receive the Quirk counseling that kids receive in Elementary School." Fuyunyan said.

"It would probably be best we stay away from those guys." Jesse said.

"Don't worry. From what we've heard, pro heroes will take the roles of security to make sure everything in the festival is under control." David said.

"True. Since the attack on the USJ, security has been beefed up to make sure attacks like that never happen during a school function." Twilight said.

"Guess they couldn't afford to take any chances." Genis said.

They soon landed outside of UA as they glanced upon its massive gate.

"Ah. UA. How I have missed you." Hope said.

"You're late." a voice said behind him as Hope jumped to see a bandaged up man.

"Wait...Mr. Aizawa? I thought you were still in the hospital." Hope said.

"I'm fine. Now get to class." he said.

"Yes sir. Oh! I should probably introduce my new friends." Hope said.

"Don't care." Aizawa said dragging Hope inside. "Hmm? You, ice kid! You were in that motocross race a while back right?"

"Uh…" David said.

"You get in too." Aizawa said.

"R-right. Come on, guys." David said as he followed Aizawa to the school.

"Ow-ow! Not so tight!" Hope said as he was being dragged.

"He sure is a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" David said.

"He's the strictest teacher in this school." Hope said. "He once expelled a whole class of kids because they didn't meet his standards."

"Ouch. That must've been rough." David said as they were dragged to class 1-A.

"We're here. Take your seats, I have some announcements." Aizawa said.

"Man, i bet everyone will be shocked to see you." Hope said.

"Don't you know it…" Aizawa said as the door rattled open. "Morning, class."

"MR AIZAWA, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" The entire class shouted, except…

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're okay!" Iida said.

"You call that...okay?" Ochako asked, nervously.

"My health is irrelevant right now. If anything, be glad Hope is back after this three weeks of absence. And a new student joining him, David Ishihara." Aizawa said.

"Wait, what?" David said before being shown a file.

"Your transcripts were sent to us yesterday, making you able to be in this classroom right now." Aizawa said.

"Wow… Those two Yo-kai thought of everything." David thought to himself.

"But what's important is that your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said as the students listened in carefully. "The UA Sports Festival is coming up."

"The Sports Festival!" the students shouted.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Eijiro said in excitement before Denkei shoved him aside.

"Wait a second!" Denki said.

"Is it okay to have the Sports Festival so soon after the attack on the USJ?" Kyoka asked.

"They could attack when we're all in the same place." Ojiro said.

"Apparently, this is the administration's way of showing that the situation has been handled." Aizawa said. "It's not anything we can cancel. Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the world. Its more popular than the Olympic Games due to the appearance of Quirks. Its also a sight for top heroes to scout for sidekicks and new talent. This is why it matters. This is your chance that you cannot miss. So don't slack off."

"Yes sir!" the class said.

"Class is dismissed." Aizawa said leaving.

"Now this is what everyone's been waiting for." Hope said.

"Maybe us, but you? You're technically a pro as soon as you get going." Eijiro said.

"Yeah. He makes a point. We do save the worlds a lot." David said.

"I know all that, but the big factor of the festival is showing off your skills to the world. I aim to do that as soon as I'm out there." Hope said. "I may be considered a pro...but...everyone sees me as a joke sometimes. I wanna change that. I wanna be respected and show them that I can be serious."

"That's very admirable." Iida said.

"Yeah. I want that too." David said. "So I guess this is something for both of us to enjoy."

"Speaking of which, what's your story? You an outworlder, too?" Eijiro asked.

"Something like that. But… During a recent excursion, my home was trashed. And by that, I mean completely wiped off the face of my world. It was horrifying when I found out." David said.

"That… That really is tragic. A destroyed home… No one wants to go through that." Izuku said.

"Yes. But some...unlikely allies helped get me back on my feet. My folks wouldn't want me to get discouraged over it, so I'm going to take hold of what I still have, and push onward towards the future." David said.

Eijiro was in tears over it. "That resolve… It's so manly!"

"David, I can say your story has touched us. Therefore, I wish you luck." Iida said.

"Yeah. But keep in mind, a lot of the students here and I won't go easy." Hope said.

"I won't either." David said.

"Man, they're both ready to go." Izuku said.

"Indeed." Iida said.

"Deku, Iida!" Ochako's voice came as they both turned to see her with a some sort of aura on her. "Let's do our best in the Sports festival!"

"Uh...Uraraka? What's with you?" Izuku said.

"Seriously, you're almost the most laid back in the class." Mina chimed in.

Ochako then planted her feet and put her fist up in determination. "I said I'm gonna do my best!" she said.

"Uh..yay." some of the class said.

"She's unnaturally determined. Now that I think of it...there's something I've been wanting to ask her." Hope said.

A little later in the halls…

"Huh? You wanna go pro...for the money?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of selfish when you think about it." Uraraka said.

"Well, there's gotta be some motive for it." Hope said. "Everyone's gotta have something in it."

"I know. My family owns a construction company. But lately we haven't had any jobs, and we're flat out broke." Ochako said.

"Wouldn't it be better if you worked for them? You'd be able to use your quirk to lift the heavy machinery and so much more." Hope said.

"They wouldn't even need the machinery. She could float everyone of the materials." Iida said.

"I know, right?! I've been trying to tell my dad that for years, but he never goes for it. So if i became a pro hero, I want i make sure my parents have an easy life." Uraraka said.

"Well said." Hope said.

"Hahahahaha!" a familiar laugh came ringing from the hallways as All Might appeared. "Young Midoriya and Hope...are here!"

"Whoa, all might! What're you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I was wonder if you, Hope and young Ishihara would join me for lunch." All Might said holding a small box lunch.

"Uh...sure." Izuku said as three of them followed him into the lounge.

"Wait, only fifty minutes?" Izuku asked as All Might made tea in his weakened form.

"Yeah. That's how long I can use my power now. I overdid it with that Nomu. At this point, I can barely look like All Might for an hour and a half." All Might said.

"Jeez. Sounds like a lot of bad news happened while i was gone." Hope said.

"Actually, this started the day after dealing with Nomu. Sorry to say...but my time as a hero is drawing closer and closer to an end." All Might said. "But that's not why I brought you here. I brought you three here to talk about the festival."

"I see." Hope said.

"Villains are starting to notice that the Symbol of Peace is starting to go. Midoriya, I gave you my Quirk because you will become the hero who takes my place. Do you still feel the same?" All Might asked.

"Yes!" Midoriya said.

"Good. This event will be something the entire city, no, the entire country will be paying close attention to. I want you to treat this as your debut. You are the fledgling symbol of peace. The next All Might. I want you to show yourself to the world...and say I AM HERE!" All Might said.

"And...us?" David asked.

"You two...your homes were recently destroyed right? Then it's time for you two...to show that the spirit and hope within your homes is not dead. You need to step up there and show them...that its hope and happiness...is alive!" All Might said.

"Yeah. I wanna prove that too." Hope said.

"Same here." David said.

"Then do it. Go out there and show yourselves to the world. Show them the heroes you really are!" All Might said.


	2. Roaring Sports Festival

"So Izuku, remind me again how this is gonna go down?" Hope asked.

"Sorry but I can't. Its different every year." Izuku said.

"I know. A better question is who's in it?" Hope asked before he felt a hand at the back of his head.

"You trying to get ahead...you damn blue nerd." Bakugo said.

"I'm not, Bakugo. I know all classes from every course are in this. So are my friends. What i should be asking is why are you putting you hands on me. You trying to kill me?" Hope said.

"That's one idea. Also to do this." Bakugo said tossing Hope into the window. "It doesn't matter who else is in it...cause I'm gonna win. Now keep out of it, extra."

"Calling people extras just because they don't concern you. You're a real prince, aren't you?" David asked as he caught Bakugo's fist. "Let me just warn you one thing. When it comes to athletics, I can be...very competitive."

"What a coincidence. So can I." Bakugo said as small explosions came from his free hand as sparks were between the two.

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

David released Bakugo's fist. "If you're so certain that you'll win this, then I'll see you in the finals." David said.

"Yeah. Same here." Bakugo said as he left.

"That was unexpected…." Hope said.

"It's a habit. I really need to do something about that." David said. "Not sure how since I got this tendency since junior high. I played a lot of sports back then."

"Well, we've got two weeks before the festival begins. Who knows what's gonna happen then." Hope said. "Which reminds me, I gotta make sure my team is prepped." he said running out.

"Same here. I gotta make sure to bring 3 guys and 4 girls with me." David said.

"How's that gonna help?" Izuku asked.

"A gender-equal party is a very common dynamic in RPGs. I figured it would apply since roughly half of my team members are from the Magic Universe." David said.

"Ah. I see. Playing it out like an RPG. That's a unique strategy." Midoriya said. "Pretty sure hope has it the same way, though knowing him, more girls than guys."

At hopes ship…

"I'm getting so predictable lately. At this rate, everyone's gonna think i'm gonna go all girls." Hope said. "I guess it's why i'm such a joke to everyone i meet. So what can i do?"

"You could go with one girl and one boy." Mary said walking in.

"Mary?" Hope asked. "You know… that's actually not a bad idea. Gather everyone together."

In the meeting room..

"Now as i'm sure you all know, a lot of people are gonna be expecting me to bring a mostly female roster to the Sports festival come two weeks." Hope said.

"It makes sense for the patrons to suspect that. They know how you operate." Fuyuhiko said.

"I know. Which is why i'm not gonna go for their standards. For this Festival… i'm gonna select one male and one female each to enter!" Hope sated.

"What? But the rules say you need at least eight. You sure you thought this through?" Mikleo asked.

"I don't want to be a joke to these people any more. So i want to fairly enter you guys as much as i can." Hope said. "Besides… we all have something to prove. I don't want to waste this."

"He's right. Not a lot of us have powers on quirk level though." Nekomaru said.

"Don't worry, i've thought it all out." Hope said. "Considering the level of Quirks in the game… i've decided to bring in the ones equal to that. So to that end...Damien, you're gonna be the male representative."

"Understood." Damien said.

"And Mary…" Hope began.

"You don't even need to say it." Mary said.

"So it's decided. It will be Hope, Damien and Mary. Risky, but it could work." Inga said.

"With that out of the way, let's get training!" Nekomaru said.

At the Brave Adventurers' ship...

"So… Who are you going to take with you?" Lloyd asked.

"You can only bring eight of us, and there are a lot of us to choose from." Takeshi said.

"I know. But I want to make sure I get the set up right." David said.

"Hey, no pressure. The rest of us will be cheering you on anyway." Zelos said.

"I already know who among the girls I'm bringing. Sectonia, Mayumi, Kabuki and Kokoro." David said.

"Going the multi-racial approach, huh? Interesting." Petra said.

"Plus, Rainbow would want Kokoro to be in this thing." Ming said. "Think you can handle it, girl?"

"Yes. I'll make you guys proud." Kokoro said.

"As for the guys… Kurochi, Ross… And Jude." David said.

"Me?" Jude asked.

"Yep. I hope you don't mind." David said.

"Don't worry. I'm used to setups like this." Jude said. "I couldn't represent us at the Promotion Trials and the ARMS Tournament. But in this competition, I'll be sure to make up for it."

"Glad to hear, buddy." David said.

In the Dimensional Heroes' ship...

"Okay. I've made my decisions on who to bring. It will be me, Dan, Pit, Ranma, Luffy, Aelita, Natsu and Asta." Jexi said.

"You sure? I mean, Asta has Anti-Magic, but we're not sure if Quirks will apply." Twilight said.

"True, but he still has a sword. Swords work well on anything. Besides this is a good way to gain experience." Jexi said.

"I won't let you down!" Asta said.

And as if it were a mere instant, two weeks have passed. The scene now changed to a massive stadium as people from all over flock to see the Sports Festival in all of its glory. Outside the massive stadium, there were people flocking to the Stadium from all over the Universes, not just the Hero Universe, to see this extraordinary event.

"Wow, look at all the diverse people from the universes here!" a spectator said.

"No surprise, it's their first time seeing this event. You gotta see it live to even have a chance to experience the rush." another said.

"It almost seems like the Pro Heroes won't be the only ones doing the scouting." another said.

"The one to watch has gotta be that Todoroki kid. You do know he's the son of Endeavor, right?" another asked

"The 2nd most popular hero ever? You're kidding!" another said.

Meanwhile among the foods stands, a blond haired kid with greek and roman esque armor over civilian clothes carrying a bandaged wrapped large sword was walking around the food concessions.

"Man, this is huge…" he said coming by the tako yaki. "The first step to making the Guild of the Next Generation starts here. I'm gonna make fairy tail proud in legacy… right after i get some lunch…" he said coming to the stand.

"Hey there kid. What'll it be?" the vendor asked.

"An order of Takoyaki, extra sauce." He said.

"I'll take one order too.' said a familiar pro hero rookie.

"Whoa! Mt. Lady, is it really you?" the vendor asked, and it was, who was flanked by Kamui Woods and Destutegoro.

"And hold the salt, will you?" Mt. Lady added.

"Of course! That's gonna be 20 bucks all together." the vendor said.

"Wha..? Okay, lemme see here." the boy said shuffling through his pockets before Mt. Lady gained a look of desperation and in seconds got into a flirtatious pose.

"Um… oh no. My money's in another costume…" she said.

"So hot! These are on the house!" the vendor exclaimed in utter excitement, holding both their orders.

"Aren't you a dear!" Mt. Lady replied with a smirk of .

"Have you no sense of shame?" Kamui Woods said.

"Um… i'm just gonna go." the boy said to himself walking away idly. "Man, if they called in muscle like Kamui Woods, Detsutegoro and even Mt. Lady...Oh that's right. There was an incident with villains at the USJ wasn't there? That has to be why all these pro heroes are here. But i can't worry about that. I've heard that Natsu of Fairy Tail is here. I may be the only Human in the Mythos universe, but i wanna get an up close look of this festival and see the three Teams for myself before i start my own Guild. After all… i'm not the only one trying to be the Next Generation of Greatness, ain't that right… Zexi?" he asked looking up.

Flashback…

The guy was on the ground as he saw Zexi bleeding as he had taken down several Manticores.

"I don't care how many guys I gotta battle. I'm going to defeat them all. I'll gather like...ten guys, and when I do...I'm gonna surpass them both. You hear that! I'll be better than both of you...Jexi! Hope!" Zexi shouted.

End Flashback…

"Heh… that day was pretty inspiring. Now lets see what these guys are all about." he said walking into the stadium.

In the waiting rooms inside the stadium...

Everyone in Class 1-A was putting on the standard UA High Training Uniforms.

"How are these uniforms to you, David?" Hope asked.

"It's been awhile since I've been in one of these, but it's actually quite comfortable." David said. "Still, only bringing two people with you? That doesn't seem like a good move. Those Yo-kai are real sticklers for this competition."

"I know, but i want to show them what i, Damien and mary can do. Besides, there are a few reasons why i picked Damien." Hope said as Iida barged in.

"Everyone, get your Game faces on! Were entering the arena soon!" Iida called as Izuku tried to calm himself, Mineta trying to imitate swallowing his nerves literally.

"Midoriya. Ginova, Ishihara." came the voice of Todoroki as he walked up.

"Oh, hey Todoroki. We haven't really talked a lot. What, is there something you wanna say?" Hope said.

"From a very clear standpoint, its obvious I'm stronger than you three, right?" Todoroki asked.

"Uh… well i wouldn't go that far yet…" Hope said.

"Yet you all have All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you four, but know that I will beat you." Todoroki said.

"Been a lot of Declarations going on lately." Hope said looking into Todoroki's eyes. "But i can tell he's serious."

"We're not here to be friends. Besides the three hero teams, this isn't a team effort." Todoroki said.

"In a way, i guess he's right. No i take that back, he's totally right. All of the other classes are gonna be coming for us, and we all have something to prove to everyone out there." Hope said.

"You're right, Hope." Izuku said. "So Todoroki, i just want you to know… that we're all gonna have to fight to stand out. And I'll be aiming for the top too."

Outside in the main stadium, the screens came on as Present Mic appeared.

"Hey! Make some noise, you rabid sports fans and you media-horns get those cameras ready! We're bringing you some of the best action in Sports festival history today! So i've only got one question for ya before we start….ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic said.

The crowd cheered as everyone was headed for the entrance of the stadium.

"Wow. It's such a big crowd here. I hope Brother won't be too pressured here." Harumi said.

"He'll be fine. I've seen him fight. He won't go down so easy." Zexi said as the Neo Dimensional Heroes watched in the stands.

"Scuse me, is this seat taken?" the boy from earlier asked.

"Huh? Sure. Go right ahead." Zexi said not really paying attention.

"By the way, Harumi. How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked.

"All things considered, I'm doing alright." Harumi said.

"That's a strong face you're putting, especially after what happened." Leonis said.

"I'm just excited to see these kinds of events again after being stuck in the Null Mountains for so long with the Black Spider Tribe. You know, Zalt kept trying to kill me after you left." Haumi said.

"Yeah, he'll do that." Zexi said nonchalantly.

"Ah, so this is where you were." said a voice as Chikasu, Sayuri, Kuraya, Water and Ghost were behind her.

"Father, Mother! You're alright!" Harumi said, hugging them both.

"Water? Ghost?" Dark said.

"So you continue to live. Acknowledged." Psychic said.

"Do not worry. I have not come to harm you two. Dragon…" Water began.

"Only used us. The ice child told me of this." Dark said.

"I see. Seems he beat me to you." Water said.

"Wait...Ghost? We had heard you were dead." Dark said. "The machine collapsed."

"I was trapped in ice by that skeleton. At least until Water found me and brought me to the Yuki-onna.' Ghost said.

"A reunion of happiness and so many emotions. How incredible!" Heart said posing.

"Please keep that stuff in check!" Leonis said in shock.

"Wow… this is quire the group put together…" the boy said.

"It can be a bit of a handful… let me assure you of that." Tulip said.

"So, stuff like this happens all the time in this group?" the boy asked.

"More than you can imagine." Sam said.

"Yes. Though its unpredictable nature is what makes it enjoyable." Abby said.

"So, from this appearance, you must wanna see big brother compete too." Harumi said.

"You know I wouldn't miss something like this. Besides, it's a good time as any to see you two again after so much has happened." Chikasu said.

"Im exited too. Ive heard stories of the Teams competing in this all the way back in the Mythos Universe. Its a big deal for me to see this." he said.

"Ah, so you hail from Mythos. It seemed obvious from your attire." Gemina said.

"You dang right. Im the only human among tons of monsters. Names Theseus by the way. The village i was raised in thought it would be best if i was given a name that represented their greatest story. But to others… i just prefer Theo." he said.

"Sure. Nice to meet ya." Zexi said not paying much attention.

"He doesn't even notice me." Theo thought.

"He's like that, don't worry about it. So, you've seen Jexi and Hope too? What's your dream?" Leonis asked.

"Not really assemble a group, but put together a guild. It's a small one but… i wanna become the one who leads the next generation in the wake of Fairy Tail's Legacy." Theo said.

"Interesting." Heart said. "Its nice to have such a dream. Its….incredible!" Heart said posing and ripping his shirt.

"Come on man! Seriously?" Leonis said.

"That's the fifth shirt he's ripped doing that this week!" Dark said.

"Hey, quiet guys! The groups are coming out!" Harumi said.

"The first team out is the Dimensional Heroes team! Competitors included are….Jexi the Hunter! Ranma Saotome! Dan Kuso! Monkey D. Luffy! Pit! Aelita Schaeffer! Natsu Dragneel! And Asta!" Present Mic said as the eight walked out.

"Yes! Go Master!" Zexi shouted.

"So that is Gold's Son. He certainly has his father's charisma and choice in friends." Chikasu said.

"You know Jexi's father?" Theo asked.

"Yes. He was a very good friend of mine." Chikasu said. "But...how do you know him?"

"He's my master. And the one I'm gonna surpass." Zexi said.

"You've got a long road ahead of you, I'll say that much." Chikasu said. "But I'm sure that one day, you'll pull it off."

"Now the next team out is the Shining Hope Squad!" Present Mic said as only three came out. "Only three? Well, it's their funeral. Their members are Hope the Victor aka Jonah Ginova! Damian Flux! And Mary!"

"Did he say Flux?!" a spectator asked.

"You don't know? That Daimen kid is the little brother of the infamous Amadeus Cornelius Flux." another said.

"Guys, relax. He's different from his brother in many ways." another said.

"You hear all that, Damien?" Hope asked.

"Yeah…" Damien said.

"I didn't expect one of his children to be here." Chikasu said.

"Really? We are part of it also." Kenshin said. "I am Kenshin Flux of the 5th Flux Family."

"And I am Leon Flux of the 8th." Heart said.

"Ah, I see. My apologies, I didn't notice." Chikasu said.

"And next up! We have the Brave Adventurers! Entering are...David Ishihara! Jude Mathis! Kokoro! Kabuki! Kurochi! Ross! Queen Sectonia! And Mayumi Kirishima!" Present Mic said as the eight headed out.

"There's your son, Chikasu." Theo said.

"Whoo hoo! Go brother!" Harumi said.

"Hm." Chikasu nodded. "I knew he was as powerful as ever, maybe even more. It is good to see you again… my son."

"And now, allow me to introduce our First Year Classes!" present mic said. "Give it up for the students who survived the Villain Attack of the USJ, Hero Course: Class 1-A!" he said as Izuku and the others came out. And it was highly assured that Izuku was very nervous.

"I didn't know there were so many people…" Izuku said.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa did say this was bigger than the Olympics…" Hope replied.

"I hope we're still able to perform at our best despite all these eyes watching us." Iida said. "Yet again another aspect of being a hero we have to learn."

"Gotta hand it to Present Mic, he sure knows how to get the crowd going. Makes me a little nervous. How about you, man?" Eijiro asked Bakugo.

"Nah. It just makes me more excited to win." Bakugo said.

"And now...up next is the Hero Class of 1-B!" Present Mic said as the students of 1-B entered. "Following them is General Studies Classes C, D and E! Next up its Support Classes F, G and H! And Finally, Business Classes I, J and K! Its our First Year lineup everybody!"

"Now...the introductory speech!" said a woman in skin tight clothing and holding a whip.

"That's Midnight, one of the teachers here." Izuku said.

"Oh man… she ain't called the Rated-R hero for nothing…" Hope said.

"Um, someone should talk to her about what she's wearing." Jude said.

"I agree. That costume should come with a warning." Ross said.

"Is it really appropriate attire for a high school game?" Kurochi asked, to which Mineta gave a massive perverted face and a thumbs up to go with it.

"Silence everyone! Now, for the student pledge. This year we have...Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight said.

"You gotta be kidding." Jexi said as Bakugo headed up to the mic.

"Lighten up. He did get the highest score on the Entrance exam. Sides, im sure he wont say anything too competitive…" Hope said.

"I just wanna say….I'm gonna win." Bakugo said plainly.

"I KNEW HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" the entire class of 1-A shouted, followed by the boos of the other classes.

"I take it back, he did say something competitive. But what's weird is how he said it." Hope said.

"Whaddya mean? Sounded pretty accurate to me." Natsu said.

"When he first started out, Kaachan usually laughed and talked down to people so nonchalantly. And now?" Izuku said. "This is him being serious."

The monitors then turned orange followed by the kanji for 'first game'.

"Without further ado, it's time to get started!" Midnight said. "This is where you feel the pain in the first game of the festival!"

A Roulette slot appeared, spinning fast behind Midnight. It continued to spin before stopping and saying 'obstacle race'.

"So it's gonna be a good old fashioned obstacle course." Mary said.

"All 12 classes and three hero teams will participate in this contest, consisting of one lap around the Sports Festival Venue. As for rules, as long as you don't leave the course, you can do as your heart commands!" Midnight said.

"Anything goes? Oh man, that means Quirks for days. Id better watch it when we get going." Hope said as they were directed to the starting line.

"Okay! Let's get this thing underway, and I'll be up here to do all the commentating with my buddy, Aizawa!" Present mic said as Aizawa was next to him.

"Why'd you drag me into this?" he asked as the lights went on.

"All Might…" Hope said.

" _You must introduce yourselves to the world, and proudly say...I AM HERE!"_ All Might's voice said as the lights counted down.

"This is it. Time to show the world what we can do." Hope said. "This will be… my advancement to become a respected hero!"

David and his team are getting ready on their end. "This is it." David thought to himself. "This is my chance to show the universes, and Dragon if he's watching, that you can tarnish my ideals all you want… You can even destroy my home… But you can never...break my spirit!"

"Go!" Midnight said as the screen signalled for them all to go.

All the students crammed into the narrow door way space, trying to take the lead.

"Urgh… it's cramped in here so quick!" Pit said.

"Don't be fooled! This is only a warmup test, they wanna see how we're gonna get through!" Kurochi said.

"This is the first obstacle…" Todoroki said, quickly firing up is cold half. In mere seconds, the entire entryway to the obstacle course was flash frozen over as he was the first one running out.

"And Todoroki takes the lead!" Present Mic said. "Oh? Buts what's this?" he said as a blast of fire shot out as something followed him. It was Natsu.

"Like hell I'm getting frozen, ice guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu from Team Dimensional Heroes blasts his way out of the frozen entry way! And he's not the only one!" Present Mic said.

Following Natsu was Bakugo using his explosions to propel himself forward, Yuga firing his Naval Laser to shoot forward, Yaoyorozu using her creation Quirk to erect a pole, David ice skating along with Sectonia, Kokoro, Mayumi in her Flight Armor carrying Jude and Kurochi with Ross carrying Kabuki and Aelita flying out. Jexi following after carrying his teammates like a chain.

"Nice try, Todoroki!" Hope said leaping out as Damien followed, melting the ice around him with his poison, Mary close behind.

"No way am i letting you get away, you Icy-Hot bastard!" Bakugo said trying to keep pace with Todoroki as the others used their own ways to follow after him.

"Damn. I didn't expect everyone to get out of there so easily." Todoroki said.

Suddenly, his attention was quickly turned to Mineta. He was using his Pop Off Quirk and setting his Adhesive balls down on the ice that Todoroki was leaving behind as he was running, getting good food holds to jump from to catch up.

"Hah, you think you're so cool, but i've outsmarted you, Todoroki! Now take my special attack!" he said before a mechanical claw sent him flying across the ground. The claw belonging to the battle robots from the entrance exams.

"Targets acquired. Terminate." one of them said.

"Uh oh! It doesn't get any badder than this! This is the first obstacle… a robo-inferno!" Present Mic said as Todoroki was blocked off by Type-0s.

"So this is what everyone had to face in the Entrance Exams…." Todoroki said. "I can understand the time they took to put into this, but i expected a little bit more of a challenge. Especially since dear old dad is watching."

Todoroki then used his Cold Half again, combined with David, Kurochi and Kokoro's magic, and in an instant the Zero-Pointers were frozen over.

"Whoa! Talk about frostbite! Go under their legs!" Pit ordered the others in the race.

"Thanks for the advice, Pit!" Mayumi said.

"Careful now." Todoroki said. "We froze them while they were off balance. And myself… on purpose." he said as they fell over right near the front of the pack.

"Shouto Todoroki of Class 1-A has taken the early lead with David, Kurochi and Kokoro close behind! And now, what will the others do?" Present mic said.

Hope smiled. "Game on."


	3. In their own Quirky Ways

"And were back! Before the break, Shouto Todoroki of class 1-A flash froze an entire rack of Zero Point Villains with the aid of David, Kokoro, and Kurochi! And now the rest of the Pack is left to figure out a way around in their own way!" Present mic said. "Now we go to the obstacle course!"

On the track, a frozen robot was tipped over.

"Hey, i think there's someone trapped under that robot!" a student said.

"Are people seriously gonna die here? How do we know if he's even dead?!" another asked.

Suddenly, the robot was pounded on from the top as out bursted someone.

"I'M ALIVE!" shouted none other than Eijiro.

"Eijiro Kirishima of class 1-A! He's still in this, what a play from this rookie!" Present mic said.

"I can't believe Todoroki would pull something like that. Anyone other than me would've been killed." Eijiro said.

Eijiro Kirishima

Quirk: Hardening

He can make his body as hard as rock. He can be the ultimate shield or a devastating weapon!

"Hey, Eijiro! To your right, someone's coming up next to you!" Hope said as someone else ways pounding tier way up.

"Class 1-A really is full of Jerks! I'll smash that ice guy!" said a silver haired kid with a steel body came out. "Anyone other than me would have been dead."

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Quirk: Steel

He can make his body as hard as steel. He can be the ultimate shield or a devastating weapon!

"Whoa, he made it out too? I guess he's also like Ejiro." Hope said getting up onto the frozen wreck.

"Oh, c'mon Hope! Don't rub the fact we basically have the same Quirk in!" Eijiro said shedding tears.

"That damn blue haired jerk, makin me like some sorta doppelganger or something! I'm gonna kick your ass too!" Tetsutetsu said.

"And now I run." Hope said running away.

"Clearly not getting any fans here, Hope." Sectonia said as the rest of the Brave Adventurers struck their way past the robots.

Bakugo was also making his way up via his blasts. "No way I'm letting Todoroki or that damn ice kid beat me."

Closing in was Sero and Tokoyami, using their respective quirks as leverage.

"I knew you would use your quirk to get past this, that is so like you!" Sero said.

"We can just get by with our own quirks. Like me and my shadow." Tokoyami said as Sero attached tape to the robot and retracted to it.

Sero Hanta

Quirk: Tape

Shoots a tape like substance from his elbows and sticks to things or wraps them up.

"Let's land!" Tokoyami said.

"Aye Aye!" Dark Shadow acknowledged.

Byakuya Tokoyami

Quirk: Dark Shadow

He has a Shadow like entity living in him. It can reshape itself into anything he wants it to.

"Man, these guys know how to work this situation here. Is this essentially what your master goes through every time?" Theo asked.

"It's more than that. Master, his friends and everyone there. They've seen what a dangerous situation is like. They know how to act without hesitation." Zexi said. "I've been through them more times than I can count. So I know what they're thinking."

"Wow… The stories the village tells me are true." Theo said.

"You've never… Experienced the worlds like this?" Heart asked.

"Nope. First thing I remember, it was looking up at the moving sun. I've never known anything outside The Mythos universe until now. I mean hell, I'm the only human who actually lives there fully." Theo said.

"No you aren't. Humans live inside there." Tulip said.

"Wait, really?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. They live on separate worlds. You were most likely separated from birth." Tulip said.

"Ooh." Theo said.

Back on the Course, Izuku was pouring it on.

"It's too risky to use all for one so early. I gotta think on my feet and stay alive." Izuku said eyeing a piece of metal. "I can use that piece of The robots Todoroki and the others knocked down as a shield for now, and just keep running!" He said grabbing it and countering a robots strike.

"Damn Hope. He's always gotta try and show off like that. But I don't plan on doing that." Damien said jumping and turning around. "Poison Dragon's….Roar!" he shouted as he rocked past the robots and competitors.

"You can't out creative me, Damien!" Natsu said igniting his fists and sends them behind him. "I'm the authority on that! Fire Dragon's…" Natsu began before Mary jumped off his face and sending him down.

"Sorry, but no copycats." Mary said.

"Seems a lot of people are getting creative. So I gotta get creative too." Asta said as he saw Mayumi pass by. "Perfect." he thought as he jumped and grabbed onto the back of her clothing.

"What the…? What do you think you're doing?!" Mayumi asked.

"Obviously, I'm hitching a ride and you're taking me to the finish." Asta said.

"Well, you'll probably need a lift for this next part." Mayumi said as the view goes to a sort of canyon. Stone pillars were connected by thin fulcrum.

"When did they have time to make this?" Hope asked as Asui used her Frog Form abilities to scale a rope.

"This is gonna be a problem." David said as the rest of his team caught up.

"Hey, Ross. Need a lift?" Kokoro asked.

"Just don't drop me." Ross said as Kokoro got hold of him and took flight.

"Guess we should get going too." David said as his team except Mayumi went on.

"Black Wing Armor!" Mayumi said as her clothing changed into black armor as she took flight. "Yes. I'm gonna do it!" she said crossing over.

"Yeah...sorry that I gotta be a jerk right now though." Asta said pulling out his black sword.

"Oh no you don't." Mayumi said as she spun, causing Asta to land on a pillar. "Thank you for flying Air Mayumi."

"Wow. She's good. But I won't let her show me up!" Asta said as he continued along the ropes.

Iida managed to make his way to the canyon. "This is it. My brother is watching me. I can't afford to look ridiculous!" Iida thought.

He was then seen sliding down the rope on his feet using his quirk in a funny looking way. "Wow. He looks completely ridiculous." Present Mic said.

"Alright, I've gotta get going too." Hope said before something zipped by him as he was jumping from Pillar to pillar. A pink curly haired girl with lots of tech on was flying by zip line rope and propulsion from large boots. "What the?!"

"Ahhahaha! My super cute little babies are getting the spotlight now that a big name is out of the way! That means the CEOs of major companies are watching me work my wonders!" She said.

"Oh dang. I forgot support can bring in equipment. How am I…" Hope said before an idea came. "Light bulb." he said as he spouted aura wings. "I gotta remember these faster. If I did… I would've used these to begin with!" he said taking off.

"And Hope the Victor takes to the skies with his Spectral Wings technique!" Present Mic said. "But the race isn't over yet! The last obstacle standing in everyone's way is a Minefield littered with highly explosive mines that while they won't kill ya, they'll still make ya wet your pants!"

David was tiptoeing his way through the minefield. "Damn… This is the part where those of us in front, and big guys like Ross, would be at a disadvantage." David thought as he saw explosions from behind. "Though I guess it does make for good entertainment."

"Bastards!" a voice shouted as Bakugo was flying right at them before passing them.

"And just like that, Bakugo takes first!" Present Mic said.

"Your declarations of war...were to the wrong people!" Bakugo said going to a kick towards Todoroki and David while also trying to grab them with a free arm. Todoroki was trying to fire back with his right side and David was blocking as well.

Hope caught up with the group and saw the action from up high.

"Rainbow was right. I don't think Todoroki ever uses his left side. Endeavor really does want him to be the best. I don't blame him." Hope said as Izuku was trudging across the minefield. Half way through, he got an idea to dig with the piece of metal he lobbed all the way to this point.

"This is it. I gotta blow myself up." he thought digging up mine after mine before he had a nice pile. "Thanks for the idea, Kacchan!" he said before using the piece like a sled and jumped onto the mines, blowing himself over the minefield and past the front runners.

"Whoa! A sudden turn of events! Izuku Midoriya has just robbed first from Todoroki, David and Bakugo!" Present Mic said.

"Wow. If he can do it so can we. Soul Fist!" Mayumi said aiming at a mine, which propelled her forward. "Okay, maybe a little too much force!"

Kurochi and Kokoro did the same with their fire attacks, but were able to handle it better.

"Show offs." David said with a smile.

"Get back here, Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he went after Izuku.

"Damn." Todoroki thought as he created an ice path. "This trail will end up helping the competition, but I can't think of that now." he said running down it.

"Ah, screw it!" David said as he created an ice path as well.

Izuku looked back to see the three chasing after him as he fell. "This isn't good. At this rate, they'll get ahead of me again. No choice...I gotta risk it all. Here it comes!" Izuku said grabbing his piece as he slammed it on the ground like a hammer onto a mine just as the three caught up.

This propelled Izuku just enough to make some distance between him and the others. He then sprinted to the Stadium entrance and soared into it with 1st place under his belt.

"I don't believe it! Against all odds, Izuku Midoriya has taken 1st place in the obstacle course! That was Awesome!" Present Mic said. "Coming next...wow! A two way tie for second place, its Shouto Todoroki and David Ishihara while in third comes Bakugo!"

"Come on….!" Hope said flying in and making it.

"And coming in Fourth is Hope the Victor! Not bad, not bad at all! But the honor goes to the 1st 2nd and 3rd place runners!" Present Mic said.

David let his fist up while trying to stay standing from the minefield.

"Damn it… not again… Deku beat me again!" Bakugo said.

It wasn't long before Class A, Class B and the heroes teams arrived inside, as well as one student from General Studies and one from Support.

"Pretty tight group here. I'm surprised at least two students from the other classes made it with all this talent." Snipe said.

"Thank those two for even letting those three teams compete." Thirteen said as Skysyariman and Saki-Chan sat behind.

"Well, it was getting boring competing with just the two of our superhero teams." Skysyariman said eating sushi.

"Plus, those three will make a nice change of pace." Saki-Chan said eating Tempura.

"Well, that was fun and all...but the real fun is about to begin." Midnight said.

The slot board appeared as it spun and spun until it stopped and said "Cavalry battle".

"A Mock Cavalry Battle?" Hope said. "Wait...The eight person rule was set...because it takes three people to hold a person up."

"Bet you wish you didn't have that loophole now." Ross said.

"Ugh. I was so worried about predictability I didn't even think about a reason behind the rule." Hope said.

"Geez, Hope. Do you always shoot yourself in the foot like this?" Mayumi asked.

"Only when he makes a mistake." Damien said.

"We should be more concerned about Izuku than me. Our placing in the race equals our point totals… and Izuku's in first place." Hope said.

"Wait, so if he's in first place, then that means….!" Kurochi said.

The scoreboard showed Izuku's standing and his point value, which clocked over at Ten Million.

"Ten Million Big Ones?!" Ross said.

"The others will definitely be gunning for Izuku, and the Hope Squad's formation is pretty much fixed because of his screw up, but what about you guys?" Damien asked.

"Jexi and I both have eight members, and the cavalry battle requires assemblies of 2 to 4 people, so we can make our formations four ways." David said. "Option A: We form two teams of four. Option B: We form four teams of two. Option C: We form two teams of three and the two people left form a third team. Option D: We form one team of four and two teams of two."

"Pretty tough choice. But lets see how Hope can work his way around his little stumble." Kokoro said.

The next event is decided as a Mock Cavalry battle, and Izuku and Hope find themselves in predicaments of different situations. Izuku, being placed in first, is now the Primary Target with a point worth of Ten Million, and Hope has to find a team of his own to gather while pinned by his own setback. What will become of them both?


	4. Strategy, Strategy, Strategy

"Oh man. Things are getting more and more exciting." Zexi said.

"I'll say. In this Cavalry Battle, you're gunning for as many points as you can, with the obvious Target being Izuku. In this, teamwork is key, you have to know who you can pair up with and hoe your own skills work with theirs." Theo said. "Its sorta like the siege practices i do back home."

"Yes. And Hope is stuck with his three teammates." Sam said. "It'll be hard to defend against four person teams."

"Yes. For him it will be a struggle." Tulip said.

"True." Chikasu said. "But that's only if he finds others who get with his own style."

"But he can't. The rules for hero teams say they can only use the members they brought." Heart said.

Chikasu looked at Hope, Damien and Mary, before getting a thought. "There is one way… for that young man to succeed with his own handicap. He just has to figure it out himself, i can't help him from here. Of course, I never was."

Back on the course…

"This could be pretty tough. With only three of us, it'll be hard to even keep up with four man teams of the classes, and who knows what they're probably thinking about?" Mary said.

"We also need to think about the formations the others will bring up." Hope said.

"Both Ross and Kokoro are big, strong, and can take a hit. But for maximum effectiveness of the entire group, David wouldn't in the right mind pair them together." Damien said. "Spreading the two between groups of four would probably be his idea."

"So what would our strategy be?" Mary said.

"I'm starting to think this idea of yours was a bad one, Mary…" Damien said.

"No, we can work with this." Hope said.

"Huh? Are you nuts?" Damien said.

"There may be only three of us, but we can make a formation that complements each one of us well, because we know all about us. All we have to do is find the right order between us, and were set." Hope said.

"Seeing as how I work better with kicks and and attacks. So I'll take the supporter." Mary said.

"I'll take the front. I can take a hit pretty well while Mary can knock back those on our tail. So that just leaves Daimen as the Rider." Hope said.

"Me, a rider?" Damien asked.

"Think about it. With your ability to read others thoughts with Sound Magic, you could guide us before the enemy even makes their move. And with your Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, you can make it so they can't get near us and have good firing range as a rider." Hope said.

"Fine. I'll be the rider than." Damien said.

"Were all set." Hope said. "Let's make this count."

WIth Izuku, he had trouble finding his own team because of how much he was worth. Luckily, he found sanctuary in Uraraka, who found it better to team up with people that she knew well. They then tried for Iida, but he refused.

"Now we're really boxed in...who else can we choose?" Izuku asked.

"Hee hee hee, you're still alone, perfect!" a familiar voice said. "How about you let me team up with you, boy in first place!" the pink haired girl from before said coming up in Izuku's face.

"Too close!" Izuku said.

"Hey, you're that weirdo girl from the second obstacle." Uraraka said.

"Yup, my name is Mei Hatsume! I want to team up with you guys because it will both help our own causes." Hatsume said. "If i team up with you, then I'll be in the spotlight with the team that everyone is talking about! Plus i get to show off my Super-Cute Little Babies to the Company CEOs that are watching! It's basically a win-win!" Mei said.

"It may be for the wrong reasons but...sure." Izuku said. "Now I just need one more."

"Do you know who you're gonna pick?" Uraraka said.

"I think i have an idea about who can be our front." Izuku said.

After time expired….

"The time of assembly is up! ALl teams, take your places!" Midnight said as the teams gathered.

Jexi arrived on top of Asta, Dan and Ranma with Jexi riding. Behind them was Natsu, Luffy, Aelita and Pit with Luffy riding.

The Brave Adventurers' two groups consisted of David, Sectonia, Kabuki and Ross and Jude, Mayumi, Kurochi and Kokoro, with David and Mayumi riding and Ross and Kokoro in the front respectively.

"Huh?" Luffy said looking at Hope's formation. "Hey, check it out. Damien's the rider, not Hope."

"Thats weird, he's usually the one for attention. Did he mix up his strategy?" Mayumi asked.

"No." Jexi said. "He figured out the best way was to use his members abilities to his advantage. Smart...but it won't trip us up."

"That said, it makes you wonder who Izuku's going with." Pit said. "Bakugo has Mina and Sero in the rear with Eijiro in the front, and Todoroki has Iida, Yayorozu and Denkei. So who's Izuku's front?"

Izuku put on his headband. "Okay, ready?"

"Yep!" Uraraka said.

"Hatsume?" Izuku asked as she gave a laugh in response. "Tokoyami?"

"Yes." Tokoyami said.

"Let's do this!" Izuku said.

"Ready….!" Midnight said. "And Begin!"

Immediately, all the teams sans Hope began charging for Izuku.

"They're all going after Midoriya!" Luffy said.

"In this type of situation, you'd want to go for the biggest target!" Ross said.

"And his headband is worth ten million plus whatever points his teammates have. Having that headband practically guarantees a spot in the next stage." David said.

"Only one choice, Run away!" Izuku said.

"Oh no ya dont! Juzo!" Tetsutetsu said as the ground was becoming like mud as the Midoriya team started to sink in.

"Uh oh!" Uraraka said.

"It must be his quirk." Izuku said eyeing Juzo in Tetsutetus front. "Hatsume, Uraraka, cover your eyes!"

Izuku clicked a button, allowing Hatsume's jetpack to activate as they blasted out of Juzo's trap and took off flying.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Luffy said with stars. "I wish I had a jet pack!"

"You have a rubber body! Take what you can get!" Pit said.

"Cmon, we gotta keep away from the ones who want it most!" Hope said as Izuku flew off as the other teams pursued him.

Damien focused his Sound Magic on reading the thoughts of the battle. "I can hear it. They all want Izuku the most but… we still got company. To our right!" Damien said.

"Oh Hope! Here I come!" a voice shouted as Jexi's team charged at them.

"Crap, he's already coming at us?!" Hope said. "We gotta evade him!"

"I know! Poison Dragon's Scales!" Damien said firing projectiles that made a smokescreen of Poison.

"So that's magic not from a grimoire. Nice but...I'm gonna cut through it!" Asta said drawing a sword from his grimoire cutting through the scales easily.

"Argh, Asta's gonna be a real pain to deal with!" Damien said.

"Damien, jump!" Hope said as Damien leaped off of Hope and Mary's formation as Asta went for a wide swing at his headband.

"Whoa! Damien Flux just took a leap to avoid Asta's Anti Magic Sword!" Present Mic said.

"In that case, we'll just cut down the horses." Dan said drawing his sword as Ranma ready a fist.

"No chance! Mary, get Ranma!" Hope said reinforcing his arm with aura. "Spectral Aegis!" he said blocking Dan's blade.

"Eat this! Focus Punch!" Ranma said going for Mary.

"Flamingo Knee Strike!" Mary said counting it.

"Okay, and… go!" Hope said as they both pushed Ranma and Dan back, making Jexi's formation off balance.

"Agh! We've lost our Balance…!" Dan said.

"Calm down. We're still in this as long as there's time on the clock." Asta said. "Besides...I got one last trick!" he said tossing the sword like a boomerang as it hit Damien on his descent.

"Wah!" Damien said.

"Damien's been hit in midair, knocking his trajectory off course!" Present mic said. "He's way off course from Hope and Mary!"

"Hah, got em! Fall down onto the ground, and we take that Headband!" Dan said.

"Thanks for setting it up for us!" Mayumi said as she swiped Damien's headband.

"What the? Damn… We were so busy focusing on Jexi's team, we didn't notice the others!" Hope said.

"Oh man! They snuck in a sneak steal." Ranma said.

"No sweat. There's still time. Let's get after them." Jexi said.

"Kokoro, cut them off!" Mayumi said.

"I'm on it!" Kokoro said as she let out a breath, creating a wall of fire.

"Jesus!" Hope said.

"Guys, I'm still falling!" Damien said.

"Try and land on another team! We'll try and come to you!" Hope said.

"Okay, if that's even allowed…!" Damien said.

"As long as you don't touch the ground, it's perfectly safe." Hope said.

"Actually, if he does land on another team...it's not allowed in a cavalry battle." Mary said.

"CRAP!" Hope said.

"Come on...Just a little bit…" Damien said doing a Dragon's Roar as he flew toward Hope and Mary as he landed in their arms.

"Gotcha!" Mary said.

"Nice catch!" Damien said.

"But… He's been hit by Asta's Anti-Magic sword. How was he able to recover his powers so quickly?" David said.

"Anti Magic only nullifies the spell, not the actual magic itself." Ross said.

"Still, it's best we stay away from him just in case." Kabuki said.

"Right. Can't have any of our best techniques sealed with him around." David said.

"We gotta figure another plan out. Our head band was taken." Damien said.

"So we'll go after the obvious choice then." Hope said. "It looks like Class 1-B is swiping headbands. I think it's that guy who's got the most."

Hope was referring to a boy with white hair, whom Bakugo was fired up about because of his insults.

"Before going for Deku… we're gonna kill every last one of these B list losers!" Bakugo said.

"They planned all this from the beginning, right?" Mary said.

"Yeah, seems like it. So we're gonna have to make sure we get them first." Hope said as Izuku's team was face to face with Todoroki in the second half.

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki said.


	5. The Fighting Begins

"Okay, lets pick up the pace, guys!" Damien said as they charge forward, the other teams having the same idea to go for Todoroki and Izuku.

"Now Iida, forward!" Todoroki said.

"Right!" Iida said firing up his engines.

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to protect us. Kaminari?" Todoroki asked as Yaoyorozu was using her quirk to make some items as Kaminari charged up.

"Oh i know what i gotta do, hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari sid.

"Huh? Uh oh…!" David said. "Hope…!"

"Yeah i know! Anytime you wanna call it!" Hope said.

"Indiscriminate Shock…!" Kaminari said.

"Jump, now!" Damien said.

"...1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari said shocking the nearby teams as the three of them evaded in time.

"Man… It's really getting chaotic over there." David said.

"Kudos for Hope and his coordination." Mayumi said.

"Don't get too...ah!" Damien said noticing her headbands were missing. "Our headband, she doesn't have it!"

"There!" Hope said as Luffy had it.

"Shishihshi! Thanks for the freebee, Mayumi!" Luffy said.

"Luffy used his immunity to lightning to swipe our headbands." Jude said.

"These competitions really are bringing out the worst in people, are they?" David said. "Still, that was clever, even for him."

"We have to get back in the game. Seeing as how we can't get in the midst of that chaos over there, the only reasonable target would be…" Hope said seeing the kid from earlier trap Bakugo with the other teams from his class. "Him! Go for that guy!"

"Okay!" David said as they used their momentum in the air to push themselves to the team in mind.

"Hm?" The boy asked looking right at Hope's team.

"We're coming for ya, you overconfident jerk! Don't think for a second i heard what you said about us, i can read your thoughts!" Damien said. "Wait...I can't right now. I can't hear a thing he's…. His thoughts are scattered."

"You really think we wouldn't hear your plan? All I have to do is keep my thoughts scattered and you can't pick the truth from the lies." he said.

"Then we'll just have to go on instinct!" Hope said as they charged him.

"Oh no you don't you blue nerd, he's mine!" Bakugo said as he missed him, but the boy faintly touched Bakugo and blasted both back with an explosion of his own.

"What the? He's got Bakugo's quirk?" Ejiro said.

"Pretty nice one, too." he said as he touched Eijiro next and blocked Bakugo and Damien with both arms, this time with his arms hardened.

"Mine too?" Eijiro asked.

"No, don't be fooled! He's just copying your quirks!" Mary said.

"Very accurate." he said.

Neito Momona

Quirk: Copy

He can copy the quirks of anyone he touches for five minutes and one at a time.

"I didn't know Class B had that kind of ability in their ranks. Then again, not much was known about them in the first place, so that's kinda on me and the rest of Class A." Hope said.

"Hey, blue nerd! For once in your life, stop flapping your lips and focus!" Bakugo said.

"Right, thanks. In front of us!" Hope said as they back pedaled in time to evade a sticky trap.

"What the?! Dammed Blue Nerd!" Bakugo said as his team was trapped.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to stop flapping my lips. That's all on you, there." Hope said.

"Um, Hope? I don't he was the first to say that to you." Mary said as she sees the other teams around the arena.

"They're using the chaos in this point to pick off the headbands. So far, none of them seem to have the ten million point headband. Whoever has it is really good at keeping the competition off." Hope said. "That'd be Izuku, but we're bound to lose this if we don't do something."

"Then we should do it." Damien said. "You don't want us to be a joke? Then get serious and do this game the way you need us to!"

Hope steeled himself. "Yeah. Okay, we got 60 minutes left! Let's take it to Luffy, since has the most head bands taken from the teams, and then, we go for Monoma!"

"Right!" Mary and Damien said.

"Then let's do it." Hope said taking an arm off from under Damien. "Spectral Rapid Fire!" he shouted firing a barrage of astral projection fists into the air.

"Luffy! Above us!" Aelita said.

"Shishishi! Let's get em!" Luffy said.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said.

"I got cover for ya!" Pit said using a Basic Blade to fire shots.

"Me as well." Aelita said firing Energy Fields.

"A rapid fire." Hope said. "Just like I predicted they would." he said as they were close as Damien grabbed a headband off Luffy.

"Yes! I got our original back!" Damien said.

"How do you know which one it is?" Hope asked.

"He didn't flip them and I memorized the point value before we started." Damien said.

"Then let's go for another one, and then Monoma's all ours!" Hope said.

"Oh no you don't. Arctic Style: Frost Arrows!" David called as he fired multiple ice arrows at the ground.

"I'll take these." Mayumi said as she got her original headband and Luffy's.

"What the?!" Luffy said in shock.

"David's headband is still with Luffy! Damien, grab it!" Hope said.

"In your dreams. Sectonia!" David said.

"Right. Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as multiple spears of light fall on the ground.

"They're using their powers to keep whoever wants their headbands off them." Natsu said.

"So...let's get ours back too." Luffy smirked.

"Right! I got a shot!" Pit said firing a shot right at Ross's legs. Kabuki however, managed to draw her blade to block it.

"Master, we can't keep this up forever." Kabuki said.

"Right. We'll have to pick off headbands from some of the others. Things are getting too chaotic they probably won't notice." David said.

Meanwhile, Hope had his team on Monoma's tail.

"Oi! We ain't done yet, Monoma!" Hope said.

"Don't you ever learn?" Monoma asked.

"Not the first time, one of my issues!" Hope said firing a projected first.

"You're up, Tsuburaba." Monoma said.

The kid took a deep breath before breathing out as his air became a shield that blocked the fist as well as a approaching Bakugo.

Kosei Tsuburaba

Quirk: Solid Air

Can solidify the air into a barrier. The more breath he takes, the harder it is.

"See...its guys like you who…" Monoma said before Bakugo broke through and grabbed a bunch of headbands before Sero pulled him back with his tape.

"You gonna finish that sentence there pal?" Damien asked. "I think you're the one who talks too much. No for your last head band!"

"I don't think so! Tsuruaba, again!" Monoma said.

"Got it!" Tsuburaba said making another barrier before Bakugo blew it up, grabbing the last headband.

"Sorry, nerd. But I win this round!" Bakugo said.

"Don't bother, we've got enough, we can advance!" Sero said.

"We're not done yet! We're gonna become the undisputed champions! We're going after Todoroki and Deku next!" Bakugo said charging at them. "Icy Hoooot…!"

"Times up!" Present Mic Called as Bakugo fell flat on his face in mid air.

"What a game." Hope said.

"And the results are in! By taking Izuku's headband, Team Todoroki takes 1st place! Close behind them are Team Bakugo and Team Tetsu-what? By shock, 3rd place is Team Shinso!" Present Mic said.

"Who?" Hope asked seeing a boy with Laid up purple hair. "Whoa. That guy's creepy."

"And in fourth place is….Team Midoriya!" Present Mic said. "Now...for our Hero side. In 1st, Team Ishihara! Second, Team Jexi! Third, Team Kirishima and in fourth...Team Flux!"

"Yes! We made it!" Hope said.

"I don't believe it. They were only a three man team and yet...they advanced." Ghost said.

"Unfortunately for the Hero side, Team Luffy has been eliminated." Present Mic said. "But no worries, cause one member from their team will advance to the most exciting part of the sports festival...the battle tournament!"

"Considering the number of students and heroes...it's likely we'll be partnered up with some of the students." Ross said.

"Maybe, but we've pretty much been split off from them when it came to results, so we don't know how this is going to play out." Kurochi said.

"So… Who should go to the next round?" Pit asked.

"It's gotta be me!" Natsu said. "I'm a solid choice for an all out battle!"

"No way, Natsu! I'm gonna fight!" Luffy said.

"Well you're not the one who took on two dragon slayers at one in the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu said.

"Look. Me and Pit won't compete. So you two settle it with a game of rock paper scissors. Winner gets to compete." Aelita said.

"Fine. I'm gonna get that spot!" Luffy said.

"No me!" Natsu said.

"Once, twice shoot!" the two said as Natsu got paper as Luffy got rock.

"Yeah! Rock crushed paper!" Luffy said.

"Uh...it's more like Paper covers rock. Natsu wins." Pit said.

"What?!" Luffy said, shocked.

"Hah! In your face, rubber boy!" Natsu said.

"Man, but rock is stronger than paper. Ah well. Can't do anything about it now." Luffy said jumping into the stands. "I'm gonna have me some meat!"

"Meat really is a big motivator for this guy, is he?" Pit asked.

"We may as well find seats of our own than. It was nice competing though." Aelita said as she and Pit headed into the stands.

"Good luck!" Pit shouted.

"You know David, we might end up having to fight each other. If so, I wonder who would win? You or me?" Jexi said.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I'm thinking you, because let's face it. No matter what skills I have, it's got nothing on you." David said. "I'm more worried about fighting my own team though."

"That's right. Your team is the only one where all of the members made it through." Mary said.

"I don't really know who I'm gonna fight either." Hope said. "They'll shoe us that soon."

"I'm not going easy even if I do fight my friends. After all, this is a friendly fight competition. So there's no reason to worry about hurting everyone." Jexi said.

"Yeah, he's right. You should be looking forward to fights with actual guidelines instead of… Well, straight up bloodbaths." Ross said.

"Okay! It's time to reveal who will face who in the finals! But first, an update! It

seems that due to some reasons on the team Shinto had assembled, Hinata Ojiro and Miringeki Shouta have withdrawn. Which means, two can move up from the teams that hadn't made it." Present Mic said. "And taking those are Tetsutetsu and Ibara! As for pairing, those will be revealed shortly after a little break. But as for our hero leaders, we have their pairings picked!"

Jexi with Izuku Midoriya

David Ishihara with Shouto Todoroki

Hope with Fumikage Tokoyami

"Whoa. I'm with Tokoyami?" Hope asked. "It's the first time in teaming up with you man. I hope I don't get in the way." He said to Tokoyami.

"You won't." Tokoyami said.

"Looks like David's paired up with Todoroki. That's a pretty unlikely combo." Ross said.

"Unlikely? How?" David asked.

"Well, it's just...it's unexpected to see you with him." Ross said.

"We're both ice users. If anything, it's actually pretty fitting." David said.

"Well, you're actually a nice guy when you're not competitive. Todoroki is straight up cold most of the time." Mayumi said. "Speaking of...I don't see him."

"He went with Midoriya to talk about something in private." Jexi said.

"Speaking of which, I need to catch up with my team. They were probably on the edge of their seats throughout the whole thing." David said.

"Speaking of, you'll probably run into some familiar faces." Hope said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" David asked.

"Trust me, you'll see." Hope said. "As for me… I gotta get ready."

Hope ran up to the stands and ran into Zexi's group along the way, accompanied by Theo.

"Oh, Zexi! You couldn't miss this, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I came to watch master win and beat the stuffing out of you." Zexi said.

"Hey now, the last time me and Jexi faced off, it was a draw, alright? Besides, we probably won't even get to each other if the match cards are put right." Hope said.

"I dunno, it can be pretty unpredictable." Theo said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Well, see ya." he said leaving as he passed by David on his way down.

"Hey, Big Brother! You were amazing out there!" Harumi said.

"Thanks! I kind of knew you'd come watch." David said before he saw Chikasu and the others. "Mom? Dad?" David had tears in his eyes as he went to hug them. "I… I'm so glad you guys are alright. When I heard that our home was destroyed, I thought that…"

"It's alright, son. I understand that you were worried." Chikasu said.

"We're actually much tougher than you give us credit for." Sayuri said.

David took notice of Water and Ghost. "Um… How is Ghost…"

"Water here brought her to us after your battle against her at the Giant of Babil." Sayuri said. "Once we thawed her out, we told her what's been going on while she was frozen."

"I'm kind of surprised Hope didn't notice you guys while he was talking to Zexi's group." David said.

"That boy only seems to care what he already knows about and not what is under his nose...even when it stares at him in the face." Water said.

"Yeah, that's kind of a habit of his." David said. "So, Water, if you're here with Sayuri, does that mean she took you in as a pupil?"

"Yes. I realize my power over water alone would not be enough for when Dragon makes his final move. So I journeyed to this woman, but not before checking supposed death sites of my comrades. The only one I found was Ghost, who was frozen in ice underneath a machine. I also witnessed the destruction Dragon caused. Had I not acted, I would probably be among those lost." Water said.

"Speaking of which, Ice is probably still with him. Did you try to tell him?" Dark asked.

"I tried to before you fought me, Dark, but...he wouldn't give me a chance to explain." David said.

"I had a feeling. Ice has always been somewhat stubborn. When he sets his mind to something, he sees it through to the end." Water said.

"His reason was because of our conversation back in Gran Tesoro. He thinks I may have manipulated you into leaving him." David said.

"Yes. Reason being he and I have been good friends since our awakening. He has protected me along with Grass when I kept the ship from being flooded. He most likely feels his duties have gone to waste because of my choice." Water said.

"Hmm… We may have to fight him again when Dragon makes his move. Water, if you are there when it happens, we may be able to finally reach him and tell him about Dragon's manipulation." David said.

"Yes. That could work." Water said. "Yes. I say we try and do that."

"The others might not be so easy to convince, however." Dark said.

"True. One most likely to stay loyal to Dragon would have to be Normal. All he cares is results. Given the massive destruction...I can say he was responsible for amplifying Dragon's Draco Meteor attack." Water said.

"Then we'll need to be careful around him, then. By the way, we ran into Poison and Rock while we were in the Warrior Universe. They were possessed by a demon, but we managed to defeat her. They should be fine when they wake up." David said.

"Good. I'm sure Ground would be happy to hear that."Ghost said.

"Yes. Also...is your regeneration susceptible to anti magic?" David asked.

"Hmm. Our regeneration abilities were tested against a variety of substances and powers. But Anti-Magic is not among any of them." Water said. "Mostly due to its rarity."

"I see. Thank you for the info." David said. "I only ask cause I think I have a shot at him."

"I know you do. I believe with all my heart...that you are the only one who can stop him." Water said.

"Thanks. That is most appreciated." David said. "It really is good to see you guys again."

"Same here. Now, you should probably get going. The next stage is going to start soon." Kuraya said.

"Alright. It's been nice talking to you guys." David said. "Now I gotta go find Todoroki. He's my partner in the battle tournament."

"Shouto Todoroki...son of the Hero Endeavor. Yes. He is the talk of the tournament." Heart said.

"Yes. His team swiped the ten million point headband from Midoriya and secured the first spot in the tournament." David said.

"Yes. Todoroki would be a fine hero...were it not for how he was raised." Heart said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Tell me...are you familiar with the term Quirk Marriages?" Heart asked.

"I...don't think so." David said.

"Basically, it's a forced marriage between two people with quirks in hopes to create a more powerful one. Endeavor went through this with Shouto's mother. He wanted to make a successor to take after him. However, this was taking strain on his mother. She lost her mind and scalded her son's face. Endeavor committed her to a psychiatric hospital with Todoroki gaining a hatred towards him." Heart said.

"Whoa… That's deep…" David said.

"Since then, he's only used his ice half and never his fire half...the half from his father. Now...I'll leave you to your business than." Heart said.

Hope was listening from the lower level.

"Man… now i know why Todoroki's so edgy about Endeavor. But that's no reason to use his left side." Hope said. "I can't stand seeing Todoroki in this situation. No matter what, theres gotta be a way to show him that he can't keep his other half hidden. And whether its me, David or Jexi… he'll let it out. But I can leave it to them. I've got to focus on the tournament."

He looked up to see the pairings were complete.

Ranma and Eijiro Kirishima

Ross and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Mayumi Kirishima and Ochako Uraraka

Asta and Ibara Shiozaki

Natsu Dragneel and Denki Kaminari

Mary and Mei Hatsume

Kurochi and Katsuki Bakugo

Sectonia and Hitoshi Shinzo

Jude and Tenya Iida

Damien and Hanta Sero

Dan Kuso and Yaoyorozu

Kabuki and Mina Ashido

Kokoro and Yuga Aoyama

"Wow, this is impressive." Hope said.

"You don't know who's going to be with who. But…" David said. "Who is that Shinso guy with?"

"Sectonia as it says." Hope said. "And he going up against Izuku first. Man… hope there's no hard feeling with her and Jexi."

"Hope, you were the one who killed her back in Floralia, remember? Besides, she was under the Dimension Mirror's influence at the time. I doubt she would hold a grudge like that, unless it's with Symonne. But… I'm a little worried about this pairing. We don't know what Shinzo is capable of doing." David said.

"I do." a voice said as they saw Ojiro near them.

"Ojiro! Hey. So...you said you know something about...Shinso?" Hope said.

"I only spoke with him once during the Cavalry battle but after that...my mind was a blank. I think...he has some sort of Brainwashing quirk." Ojiro said.

"Brainwashing?!" David said. "Oh, man! This is the third time already!"

"Hmm. If he could use it freely, he would have gotten anyone in there. So...it must only activate if you speak with him." Hope said.

"We'll need to warn Sectonia before her match starts." David said.

"It's too late for that." Ojiro said as Izuku and Jexi as well as Shinso and Sectonia entered the ring.

"Let's get the finals of this Sports Festival Started!" Present Mic said. "Introducing first, explosive power and Golden Blood, mixed with a green streak of determination! Jexi the Hunter, and Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso and Sectonia!"

"Eh. Don't really care for that title." Jexi said. "No hard feelings Sectonia...but I'm gonna beat ya."

"Same here. I've actually gotten stronger since back then...and a lot more conscious." Sectonia said.

"Here's how the fights will work! It's a two on two match up, with both sides in the arena here, constructed by our own Cementoss! There are two ways to win, knock your opponent down so that they can't get up, or force em outta bounds!" Present Mic said as Cementoss sat in a created seat.

"I'll be standing by over here, just in case it gets too dangerous for either team." Cementoss said.

"Okay...let's get this show started!" Present Mic said. "Ready and...begin!"

"Oh man… They better not say anything back to him when he begins the conversation…" Hope said.

"Hope, relax, will ya? It'll work itself out." David said. "If they do get his way his Brainwashing Quirk, there is a way to revert it."

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"If they end up getting hit by something of a powerful enough force." David said.

"You know, that monkey guy...when he was going on about pride, I think he was just admitting he was weak, don't you agree?" Shinso asked.

"Don't you dare say that about…." Izuku began before he became motionless.

"What's this? Only a few minutes in and Izuku Midoriya is...completely frozen!" Present Mic said.

"Izuku!" Hope said.

"I tried to warn him…" Ojiro said.

"You just threw your chance away." Shinso said. "I win. Now...walk towards the edge until you're out of bounds." he said as Izuku turned around and headed towards the edge.

"This is bad! If Izuku is forced out of bounds… he'll lose!" Present Mic said. "Don't go anywhere, i don't think this match is to be missed anytime soon!"

Hitoshi Shinso

Quirk: Brainwashing

Allows him to control anyone who answers his questions

"Izuku… how's he gonna get out of this one?" Hope said as he saw Jexi and Sectonia battling it out without noticing.

"Ultimate Color...Cannon!" Jexi said hitting her right in the abdomen.

"Not bad. As expected of you." Sectonia said as a pink jeweled scepter appeared. "Lightning!" Sectonia casts as a lightning bolt is shot down.

"Yeah." Jexi said raising an arm as it acted like a lightning rod. While he took damage, it was minimal. "Too bad you can't say the same for me." he said charging at Sectonia with a fist pulled back. "Ultimate Color Fist!" he said punching her and pushing her back.

"Jexi and Sectonia are neck and neck here, people! What will happen?!" Present mic asked. "As for Midoriya...it looks like things are almost over for him."

"Yes...lose for me." Shinso said before they heard some breaking as a shock wave went out. Jexi saw this as Izuku stopped.

"Whoa! Looks like Midoriya stopped just in time!" Present Mic said.

Jexi then noticed Izuku's fingers. "His fingers. I see. He broke them to snap himself out of it." Jexi said to himself. "Smart."

Izuku than charged at Shinso grabbing onto him and started pushing.

"Now...let's get rid of you too, Sectonia." Jexi said crossing his arms into an X. "Ultimate Color...Cross Buster!" he said rushing into Sectonia, leaving an X imprint on her as she was sent flying out of bounds.

"And Sectonia is out! Followed by Shinso with an impressive thrown by Izuku! Wait.. that looks familiar!" Present mic said.

"That's the throw he used on Bakugo when he countered his first attack in the battle simulations. He's taking everything he's learned into this." Hope said.

"That's the thing about Izuku you like, isn't it?" Zexi asked.

"Yeah, he learns with every experience he has. He will become a great hero someday." Hope said. "I know it."

"I think Shinso makes a good hero too. A Quirk like that could really clean up the villain population." Heart said.

"He really believes so too." David said. "But not everyone seems to think that way. According to his records, people in junior high were constantly telling him that his Quirk is more suited for a villain. Because of that, he became envious of those whose Quirks were accepted by society. But even in spite of that, he never lost his ambition to be a hero."

"Yes, but the entrance to the hero course is physical, so he had no chance. So he also added General Studies to that. Clever." Tulip said.

"You know something, he's gonna be alright." Hope said.

"Yeah. But now….we have other fights to prepare for." David said.


	6. The Fierce Fighting Tournament

"Alrighty now! Let's keep these battles rollin!" Present mic said. "Our next players are...David and Todoroki vs Damien and Sero!"

"I'm really nervous about this, Sero. I mean, this is Todoroki you're up against." Damien said.

"Don't worry, even if im eliminated, you'll still have a chance to move on without me. It doesn't have to be the both of us that advances so long as one of us beats David or Todoroki first. But then again… I don't really feel like losing." Sero said.

"Yeah, me either. And i couldn't ask for a more better matchup." Damien said.

"Begin!" Midnight said.

"First one to hit gets the advantage! Hah!" Sero said lashing out at Todoroki with one elbow but before then...ice rushed out in a massive block as both Sero and Damien were immobilized by it.

"Whoa! Are you seeing this, folks?! In just one attack, Hanta Sero and Damien Flux are trapped in ice!" Present Mic said.

"We never had a chance, did we?" Damien asked.

"No." Sero shivered.

"Sero and Damien have been immobilized! Todoroki and Ishihara move to the second round!" Midnight said.

"Sorry, I took a chance for you to fight." Todoroki said as he started melting the ice. "I was a bit angry is all."

David looked at Todoroki with a sad look, remembering what Heart said about Endeavor.

"Of course, he was angry from the talk with Izuku." Hope said.

"How would you know? You didn't know what they were talking about." Water said.

"Knowing the whole Quirk Marriage thing, Todoroki probably told Izuku about it." Ross said.

"Nah… i kinda over heard you guys talking as i made my way down." Hope said before Mary kicked him.

"You really need to stop butting into other people's business." Mary said.

"Yes." Hope said weakly.

"Let's move on to the next match! It's Asta and Ibara Shiozaki vs. Denki Kaminari and Natsu Dragneel!" Present Mic said.

"Natsu's going up against Asta. That Black Sword of anti magic won't give him any chances to build up momentum of his own." Izuku said while scribbling.

"You're right, Natsu has to be careful here, Denki especially, considering his Quirk's drawback." Erza said.

"Man that girl is so beautiful." Kaminari said. "This is terrible. I'll have to ask her out after we win this."

"You got this, man. Just don't over do it." Natsu said.

Asta hefted his sword. "You know, for a girl in class B, you're pretty nice unlike that white haired jerk in the cavalry battle. I'm glad im able to team up with you for this."

"As am I." Ibara said as the fight soon began.

"Okay...I'll start off." Asta said drawing his sword as he charged at Natsu quickly.

"Dang, that thing is big but he's pretty fast on his feet." Natsu said.

"Bull Thrust!" Asta said thrusting through Natsu in a quick hit.

"Natsu!" Happy said.

"Just like that, he got him? He's good." Lucy said.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that!" Natsu said as it was revealed he evaded it. " _Gotta get a blow in before he uses that sword and cancels out my attack. Lets see him react to this!_ " Natsu thought igniting fists.

"You know….I don't just have one sword." Asta said as he pulled out a second larger sword from his grimoire.

"What the heck?!" Gray asked in shock.

"That grimoires got more than one blade in it?!" Elfman said.

"I recognize that from the archives… that's the grimoire known as the Black Clover!" Levy said. "They say each of the leaves of a clover represents something. The fifth leaf...is said to represent a demon."

"A Demon…" David said nervously as he saw Asta smirking.

"Now…let's do this right." Asta said. "Bull...Thrust!" he shouted using both swords together as he knocked Natsu out of the ring.

"Whoa! Nothing is safe from the Black Clover! Natsu is out of the competition! There's a reason why the Black Clover is so Dangerous for any magic user to wield. Hey, did you know that regular magic users, if they tried to use the Black Clover, their magic starts to drain out, weakening them? So only someone with absolutely no magic at all can even hope to use it." Present mic said.

"Where did you even get that information?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, i got it off of a wiki somewhere." Present Mic said. "As for Kaminari…" he said as Kaminari was wrapped in vines. "He is immobilized! So Ibara and Asta move on!"

"I am so glad to have this chance." Ibara said.

Ibara Shiozaki

Quirk: Vines

She can produce vines from her hair and control them. They can grow instantaneously when given enough water and sunlight.

"Wow. Sectonia would like her if they were partners." David said.

"Moving onto the next match, it's a battle of hero vs support! Tenya Iida and Jude Mathis against Mei Hatsume and Mary!" Present Mic said.

"Just so you know, you can advance without me." Mei said.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"You'll see in due time." Mei said with a headset ready as Iida put on Support Gear.

"Did you really need to bring that stuff in from Mei?" Jude asked.

"She said I needed all of this." Iida said. "And I wasn't about to turn her down."

"Well, it does look good on you, at least." Jude said.

"Are you worried about fighting Mary?" Iida asked.

"A little, but I'm skilled in Martial Artes. I can handle this." Jude said.

"Wait, why is Iida wearing your inventions?" Mary asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Mei said.

"And….begin!" Present Mic said as Iida charged at her.

"Hmm. I bet you love how fast that gear makes you, Iida!" Mei said in a mic of her own as her voice came out through microphones.

"Wait, a mic and speakers? What in...Oh now I get it." Mary said.

"Demon Fist!" Jude called, sending a shockwave at Mary.

"Whoa!" Mary said dodging. "That's right, I'm still in the middle of a fight. Elephant's Trunk!" she shouted whipped her leg like a trunk as it clashed with Jude's fist.

"Swallow Dance!" Jude called as he sends out rapid kicks while ascending in the air. "Rising Falcon!" Jude called as he nose dived Mary.

"Peacock's Flash!" Mary said spinning with kicks and palm strikes as she and Jude collided. "Okay. I can keep countering him. But for Mei…" she thought as she saw Mei was looking into the boxes for support companies. "She never cared for winning. She just wanted to show her work off."

Mei Hatsume

Quirk: Zoom

She can see up to 5km's away

"She's just using Iida as a mannequin for her gadgets. Is this a fight or an advertisement?" Hope asked.

"So how long will this go on?" Jude asked.

"Until she chooses to jump out of the ring after showing all of her inventions." Mary said sighing.

"I see. At least between us, we can decide who will go on when Iida's finished." So let's…" Jude said before Mary jumped out. "Huh?"

"Look, this is getting too weird for my taste with her. I'm out." Mary said.

"Oh, well. That's okay, I guess." Jude said.

"I'll give you credit for one thing, your artes were really impressive. They were matching me blow for blow." Mary said.

"Thanks. You were great as well." Jude said.

"And by forcing themselves off the ring, Mei Hatsume and Mary are eliminated, meaning Tenya Iida and Jude Mathis move on to the next round!" Present Mic said.

"I can't believe I let you trick me!" Iida said.

"Sorry, but I needed to use you to make a name for myself. Ha ha." Mei said as she left.

"She's a bigger spotlight stealer than Hope." Ghost said.

"Hey!" Hope said.

"But the pressure's on you, Hope. You're the only one on your team left." David said.

"Okay! Next match is Mina and Kabuki vs Yuga and Kokoro!" Present Mic said.

"Now this is going to be interesting, since both Yuga and Mina know each other inside out. As for Kabuki and Kokoro, I'm not sure about this." Ichiro said.

"An oni trained to be an assassin, and a dragoness. This is surely one for the ages." Kenshin said.

"I'm not going to hold back, Kabuki." Kokoro said.

"Good. I expect nothing less, Lady Kokoro." Kabuki said.

"Yeah, this will be a piece of cake." Mina said.

"You will soon be eating those words." Yuga said.

"Ready...begin!" Midnight said.

"Here we go!" Kokoro said before seeing Kabuki performing some strange dance before she split into five of herself.

"A….a cloning Technique?!" Kokoro said.

"Perks of being an assassin, you get access to all the cool stuff." Rainbow said.

"Kokoro will definitely have trouble with those." Harumi said.

"I agree." Hope said.

"Now." Kabuki thought as all of them moved.

"Like hell!" she said trying to strike at them. But when she struck one, her arm went right through it. "What?"

"Those are after images. I'm right behind you." Kabuki said standing behind her as Kokoro felt surges of electricity through her body as she fell.

"Holy crap!" Present mic said. "A straight electric shock to the dragoness from behind! That could be it!"

"Get up, Kokoro!" Rainbow said.

"My body...I can't…" Kokoro said.

"Having trouble moving? I would expect so considering those electrical attacks are normally used to stun animals into temporary paralysis." Kabuki said.

"I'll save you, Mademoiselle!" Yuga said firing his laser right at Kabuki.

"Sorry, but not gonna happen!" Mina said tossing acid onto his belt.

"Ah! My precious belt!" he said before his pants dropped as Mina slid in and gave him an uppercut, knocking him out.

"Aoyama has fainted and Kokoro cannot move! The winner is Ashido and Kabuki!" Midnight said.

"Wait, did she say...they were after images?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a technique used to confuse enemies while making it easier to take them down." Harumi said. said.

"Whoa. Sounds pretty nifty." David said.

"It's one of the most useful techniques in an assassin's arsenal." Harumi said.

"Okay. Coming up is our 6th match with Hope and Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu and Dan Kuso!" Present Mic said.

"I'm up." Hope said taking the stage with Tokoyami, facing Yaoyorozu and Dan.

"Tokoyami's speed with his quirk is incredible. I have to create a shield as soon as he strikes, then if i have time, counter attack and…" Yaoyorozu said.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu, eyes front!" Dan said.

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Begin!" Present Mic said.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow rose and charged at her.

"Now!" she said creating a shield to block as Dark Shadow was striking at the shield, not giving her a chance to attack.

"Okay, Hope. Let's make this easy." Dan said getting his Dragon Blade out.

"Oh I plan to!" Hope said rushing Dan with a flurry of punches as Dan blocked.

"This isn't his normal style. He never does a gatling like move. What's his angle?" Dan wondered before both Hope and Tokoyami soon stopped.

"Now is our chance!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Halt! Yaoyorozu and Kuso...both of you are out!" Midnight said as both saw each of their feet had crossed the border.

"Ah dang it man! Not cool!" Dan said.

"Hehehe. Sorry, but the winners of these things have to think smarter, not harder." Hope said.

"Okay… i have to admit, that was clever of him." Ross said.

"But you gotta wonder how wracking it is for Yaoyorozu. She got in on recommendations, but she never had the chance to do anything." Ojiro said.

"Yeah. It's gotta be eating at her." Izuku said.

"Okay, who do we have next? Whoa! A battle of strength and redundancy! Its Eijiro Kirishima and Ranma vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Ross!" Present Mic said.

"Seriously! Why does this keep happening?!" Eijiro and Tetsutetsu asked.

"Wow. It's like fate or something." Ranma said.

"They both have the same quirk essentially… so it will come down to who hits harder." Ross said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be me! I can basically harden every single part of my body to be durable as stone!" Eijiro said.

"Stupid! I can turn myself into steel! And steel is stronger than stone!" Tetsutetsu said.

"They're going to be at this for a while, so let's get this over with. I hope you're ready, Ranma." Ross said.

"You don't need to worry about me. I've taken on big guys like you before." Ranma said.

"Then let's see what you can do." Ross said.

"Begin!" Midnight said.

Eijiro and Tetsutestu quickly went at it. Tetsutetsu, fully coated with steel, collided his fist with Eijiro's own hardened punch.

"Now that is manly." Ross said.

"I get the reason behind this fight." Zexi said. "Tetsutetsu wanted to tear the A class apart, and this is the best way for classes A and B to have this settlement is in the ring! Go and beat each other up!"

"Well, be a shame that this is the only manly fight to go on." Ranma said charging at Ross. "So have some punch!" he said as his fist covered in electricity before punching Ross. "A Thunder Punch that is."

"How witty." Ross said as he rushed at Ranma.

"Whoa! Ross took a thunder punch from Ranma, and he's not even flinching!" Luffy said.

"David, how good is Ross' resilience to basically anything?" Starlight asked.

"Like Damien told Hope, Ross is big, strong and can take a hit. He's physically the strongest on the team and the most resilient to pretty much everything due to his massive size, with the only drawback being that his speed is really low." David said.

"So, basically, he hits and takes hits like a tank." Hope said.

"More like an armored truck." David said.

"An armored truck huh? Then I guess I'll need something new." Ranma said gathering energy into his hands. "Aura...Sphere!" he said firing it into Ross, pushing him back.

Ross manages to stop before he went over the edge. "Phew… That was close. Just a few more inches, and I would've ringed out."

"Ross! Look out!" David shouted.

"Huh?" Ross said as Ranma lunged at him.

"Dynamic….PUNCH!" he shouted socking Ross in the face, sending him falling out of the ring.

"Ooh… That was nasty." David said.

"I'm okay. I'm out, but I'm not too badly hurt." Ross said.

David sighed in relief. "Man, that guy knows how to take a hit."

"Yeah. So did they." Mayumi said pointing to the unconscious Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"Both contestants have been knocked out! And since Ranma is the only one standing...Ranma and Kirishima win!" Midnight said.

Eijiro then held his hand out to Tetsutetsu as he came round. "Hey man… good fight." Kirishima said.

"Yeah...you too." Tetsutetsu said as they shook hands before passing out.

"We'll take these two to the infirmary and get on to the last match of the first round. And that is...Mayumi Kirishima and Ochako Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo and Kurochi!" Midnight said.

"Ochako's got her work cut out for her, that's all i can say. But she pulls this off, and find the right moment to touch Bakugo, bam! Lights out." Indigo said.

"Yeah, if she can hit her Quirk on Bakugo, it's pretty much game over. The problem is getting close to him to have direct contact." Hope said.

"So, Kurochi. Here we are, facing off again." Mayumi said.

"Again? Ah, that's right. That whole mess with Yellow's Gundam War." Kurochi said.

"Yep, although this time, things are going to be different." Mayumi said.

"Yes. This time neither of us are under mind control, so we should be able to bring out our true strength." Kurochi said.

Mayumi nodded. "Ready?"

"I'm not giving up, that's not an option." Ochako said.

"Hey, fox. Don't get in my way, or else." Bakugo said.

"Trust me on that front. You have nothing to worry about." Kurochi said.

"Let the 8th Match Begin!" Midnight said.

"Now let's begin!" Kurochi said sending a ball of fire at Mayumi.

"Soul Fist!" Mayumi said blasting back, causing an explosion, sending the smoke into Bakugo.

"Dammit, i cant see crap!" Bakugo said, and this was Uraraka's opportunity.

"This is my chance…!" Uraraka said getting ready to strike.

"Like hell!" Bakugo said thrusting his arm as an explosion went off. What should have been Ochako blasted back was instead her jacket. "What the…?!"

"A feint?" Theo said. "So that's what she's up to…!" he figured out as Uraraka was coming at Bakugo from behind. "She's got him!"

Bakugo then spun around and unleashed another explosion against her.

"Whoa!" Luffy said.

"Did you see the reaction time?!" Usopp asked, as Uraraka continued to lay pressure, resulting in more blasts that wrecked the stage.

"Damn… he's making this almost impossible to fight our own battle." Kurochi said.

"So much brutality… is this even considered heroic?" Abby asked.

"No, it's not that Bakugo is doing this out of impulse." Hope said.

"He's trying to make sure Uraraka never even has a chance to touch him." Robin said.

"That's right. He knows that if Uraraka gets the chance to, it's over." Mayumi said.

"True." Kurochi said. "But...even this will not deter me!" he said shooting two fireballs at Mayumi, hitting her dead on.

Mayumi smirked as this was exactly what she was hoping for. "Finishing Shower!" she said firing a salvo of missiles at Kurochi.

"Kitsune Blue Flare!" Kurochi said countering the missiles, or at least some of them.

"Don't just rely on Darkstalker Magic, Mayumi! Use your Requip!" Rainbow said.

"Stop telling everyone how to…" Mayumi shouted before Kurochi dealt massive fire damage to her with fire missiles.

"Rainbow, you literally need to stop butting in." Starlight said.

"I was only trying to help…" Rainbow said.

"This is a fighting tournament. She was doing fine until you tried to advise her." Jexi said.

"Wait… I don't think it's over yet." David said as he saw Mayumi back on the ring with Adamantine Armor.

"What the… How was she able to…" Mahiru started.

"Adamantine is very sturdy but heavy. Mayumi used the momentum of the attack to drop herself back to the arena." Erza said.

"But look at how heavy she is breathing. She clearly can't keep this up for much longer." Hope said.

"She needs to finish off Kurochi, quick." Ross said.

"Heh." Monoma said.

"What's so funny, you jerk?" Akane asked.

"You literally didn't notice what your friend was up to?" Monoma asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Hope asked.

"I think he means all that stuff up there." Theo said seeing debris in the air. "If you payed close attention, Uraraka was staying low so that Bakugo would rip up the ground. That way, she'd have plenty of ammo to use as a meteor shower. Figurative ley. So in a way, both her and Mayumi were just buying time for that."

"Yes." Mayumi said watching as Uraraka released them. "We won."

"Mayumi….as usual...you underestimate the opponent's strength." Kurochi said as Bakugo pointed his arm up, making an explosion blasting away all of the debris.

"Whoa! He was able to wipe out all of that debris with just one attack?!" Mayumi said.

"Yes. And you have just lost. You and the girl." Kurochi said firing a fire missile as point black range, launching Mayumi right out of the stage. Followed by Bakugo incapacitating Uraraka.

"And Bakugo has won it with Kurochi! We have a full bracket going into the Semi finals!" Present mic said. "So don't go anywhere, we're about to have the very first match, Izuku and Jexi vs… Todoroki and David! Oh yeah!"

"So...looks like I get to fight David after all." Jexi said.

David looked at Jexi nervously. "Jexi is one of the strongest people I know… Capable of taking on any opponent single-handedly. Do I...really stand a chance against him?"

"You got this. I've fought him too. DOn't be afraid of fighting Jexi, just do it." Hope said.

"That's easy for you to say, Hope. I've only been a Color Fighter for a short time now. I don't know if I have what it takes to stand against him." David said.

"You're doubting yourself again. Look back at how far you've come. I used to feel the same way when i was in Furious Universe in that final round, but now? You've defeated things that we have done almost before you. Don't doubt yourself, and don't regret anything. Go out there and face my friend… with all you got, like i did." Hope said.

"Hope, he still has thoughts about his destroyed home. Give him some tact." Zephyr said.

"No, he's right. Sure, I doubt myself often, but that's because I was under the pressure of working alongside such famous faces. But Water said it himself that I might be the only one able to defeat Dragon. He's not going to give up, so I shouldn't expect Jexi to." David said as he looked at his palm. "If what you guys say is true, and I really do have access to...that, then this match might be a good time as any to finally use it."

"Then I'll see you in the ring in a little bit." Jexi said getting up. "And one other thing. I'm gonna be fighting with everything I have, so I hope you do to, my friend." he said heading out.

"This match will decide...if I really do have what it takes." David said.


	7. Todoroki and Ishihara: Origin & Resolve

"It's time for the first match of the second round! Only two will make it past to the next round, so will it be Izuku and Jexi, or Todoroki and David? Were about to find out!" Present mic said.

"Here we go. You ready, Jexi?" Izuku asked.

"I am. I'm giving it all I got." Jexi said. "After all, I know who I'm fighting."

"Are you gonna be suaded to use your flames at all during this?" David asked.

"No. Take a look." Todoroki said as David looked to the stands to see a bulky man swathed in flames. "He's in the stands watching closely. Now is the time to show him. Show him that I reject his power."

(Cue- X vs Zero (Breis Remix))

"Begin!" Present Mic shouted.

"I'll end this fast." Todoroki said as ice started headed for Izuku.

"Smash!" Izuku shouted flicking a finger as the force made the ice break apart and flying all around.

"Ultimate Color…Barrage!" Jexi shouted coming at David with a barrage of punches.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David called as he formed an icy wall in front of him.

"Right from the get go…" Hope said.

"Izuku just pulled off Delaware Smash full power, even though he knew it would injure him." Indigo said before she and Hope were hit by Zexi.

"Izuku's the side! Focus on master!" Zexi said.

"Nice ice wall….but I'm gonna smash through it!" Jexi shouted rapidly punching against it as it started to crumble.

"Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David called as a panther's head emerges from the wall with its fangs bared as they bit into Jexi.

"Ah!" he shouted before pulled a fist back and shattered it.

"Now for a barrage of my own!" David said as he coated his fists in ice and let out a flurry of punches.

"Now you're talking." Jexi said as he let loose another barrage as both attacks collided as Jexi's arms were slowly freezing.

"I think David's starting to wear Jexi down!" Applejack said.

"He is. He's trying to drain Jexi of his strength so he'll have a better shot." Mayumi said.

"But knowing Jexi, he's not going to give him the chance so easily." Jesse said.

"That's right. He hasn't even gone all out yet. I guess you could call that his warming up." Dan said.

With Izuku and Todoroki, he continued firing ice after ice attack as Izuku was smashing all of them with his fingers.

"This is pointless. Just give in." Todoroki said firing another one.

"Not done yet!" he shouted as the ice shattered almost sending Todoroki out of bounds. He then saw Izuku had used one of his broken fingers.

"His broken finger? Why go that far?" Todoroki wondered.

"You're trembling. You drop in temperature by refusing to use the heat from your left side. Listen, we're all giving it our all, to try to win, to turn our dreams into a reality, to become number one. You think you can win with half your strength. Todoroki, you haven't put a scratch on me yet. So come at me with all you got!" Izuku shouted.

David looked at Todoroki. "He's right, Todoroki! You think that this is about your father, but you're just doubting yourself! This is your Quirk! You decide when to use it, not him!" He said. "So stop holding back, use your Quirk the way Shouto Todoroki would!"

Todoroki, flashing back to his mother, suddenly felt it resonating within him. Steam started rising from his left side, which eventually exploded into a torrent of flames that reached into the sky.

"So this was the power he held back. Wait, were Izuku and David….trying to save him?" Jexi wondered before he started laughing. "Yeah. You know, when I think I have you figured out...you pull a surprise right from under my nose!"

"You know, I want it too, Midoriya. I will become a hero!" Todoroki said.

"YES!" They heard Endeavor Yell in utter excitement as he walked down to the front row. "That's it, boy! Have you finally accepted your purpose? This is the dawn of a new era for us. With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me and live up to the real reason I created you!"

"You know...if Todoroki is going all out...I think I should too." Jexi said as he entered Golden God mode immediately.

"There it is… That's what I was worried about." David thought to himself.

"Here we go. I'm gonna finish this with a single punch. Or not depending what you do." Jexi said gathering energy into his fist.

"Is this it? Will I really lose here…? No… I can do this…! For the spirit of my home, for my friends… For the new future!" David shouted as energy started to release from him in a shining blue aura.

"This was what I was wanting. You to go all out!" Jexi smiled.

"He did it. That's his God form!" Hope said.

"It's not like yours or Jexi's." Titanica said.

"No. This is something new altogether. We've known of Golden God, and until recently, Azure God. But this...no one has ever accomplished anything like this before." Gemina said.

"So what should we call it, this is a major breakthrough here!" Leonis said.

"It's not up to us. Its determined by the inventor, which in this case is David." Gemina said.

"Get ready. Whoever lands this next blow will decide the victor." David said.

"I couldn't agree more." Jexi said as he charged in. "Golden God's….Golden Fist!"

David gathered energy and charged in. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!" The energy in his hand expanded. "Overdrive!"

As their attacks collided, both Izuku's and Todoroki's did so as well, resulting in a massive explosion inside of the arena.

"Whoa! What a blow out! But...who won?" Present Mic asked as the smoke cleared. Izuku was passed out against the walls of the stadium while Jexi was on his knees outside of it too before he collapsed.

"Both Midoriya and Jexi are out of the ring! The winners are...Shouto Todoroki and David Ishihara!" Midnight said.

David looked at the passed out Jexi in surprise. "This...must be some sort of dream. I...I won? I really beat Jexi?!"

"Holy crap, he really did it!" Hope said.

"I...that's….incredible." Zexi said in shock. "Master...he really does have a good taste in friends."

"He does. But man… Everyone's gonna be holding this over my head for weeks." Hope said. "But that's only if I can beat David, and Surpass him."

"You aren't the only one. I have a new goal set now. I'm gonna surpass you, Jexi and David. All three of you." Zexi said smirking.

"Hey, don't forget me." Theo said smirking.

"Huh? Who are you?" Zexi asked tilting his head.

"Seriously?! I've been next to you for the last couple hours! But what the heck…" Theo said. "My name is…"

"Yeah, don't care anymore." Zexi said.

"You know what… I'm cool." Theo said a little shaken.

"Golden, Azure and now Sapphire. Three god modes in three color fighters. It seems impossible if I had not witnessed it myself. But it makes me wonder...where these forms came from?" Gemina thought to herself.


	8. Fight On!

David waited outside of the infirmary as the doors soon opened as Jexi walked out in bandages.

"Hey, David. Nice match out there." Jexi said.

"You too. Honestly, I didn't think I'd pull it off." David said.

"Huh? Why not? I think you're pretty strong." Jexi said.

"Yeah. But you're one of the strongest people I know. I thought it would take a miracle to beat you." David said.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment...I'm not all that strong." Jexi said.

"Wait, really?" David asked.

"Out of all the people in the worlds...the only ones I can never beat are my brothers Blazer and Umbra. I must have fought them like a thousand times and I still haven't won once." Jexi said.

"Really?" David asked.

"Yeah. As hard as it sounds, it's true. Thing is, I'm gonna become stronger and stronger. I'll know when I've reached my peak when I beat them both someday." Jexi said.

"You have a long road ahead of you. They're two of Rain Bow's four High Masters." David said.

"To me it's just a title. I only know the strength from true battle. That's the only power I know. I don't mind if I have to wait a long time...I'm gonna beat them both someday." Jexi said.

"I hope you get to see that come true. So...Izuku...how is he?" David asked.

"Well...he'll recover...mostly." Jexi said. "The pressure he put on Todoroki has left his left hand scarred and can never be healed."

"I don't think his body can even handle One for All." Hope said arriving.

"No. At that rate he's going, he's gonna end up being unable to do anything for himself anymore." Jexi said. "He lacks control."

"Do we even know if there's a way to do One for All in a better way? I'm trying to figure out how to control my own power." Hope said.

"Your own...You're talking about Azure God Mode right?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. I haven't used it since that fight with Black and at the end...I lost consciousness and got injured." Hope said.

"You had just awoken to it. It's not your fault. You weren't used to that amount of power." Jexi said.

"How'd you do it? How did you control Golden God Mode?" Hope asked.

"I trained in the Null Mountains for about a year while you and the others decided to cheat time by spending it in Paris. I was under hard conditions, attacks from the Black Spiders, rock slides, harsh storms. I kept through it because of my determination to see everyone again. To make sure we don't get overwhelmed like in Castle Oblivion. I learned how to use aura in different ways and perfected Golden God mode. Now I can't be hurt by it when it activates." Jexi said.

"Wow…" Hope said. "Jexi… do you know what the difference between you and me is?"

Jexi and David both looked at Hope.

"You know that all this time, I've been treated as a joke of a hero. People see me as a joke even though I confronted my family, they pronounce my name wrong… they don't even consider me hero standard. That's because i don't do the things you do, so i try to do it my own way."

"Hope, being a hero is not about the attention. It's about fighting for the right cause, no matter the circumstances." David said.

"David is right. I fight to protect my friends and those who can't fight for themselves. David, he fights for the same reason as well as to make sure they don't suffer the pain he has. The question you should be pondering is...what do you fight for?" Jexi said.

"What do I fight for?" Hope wondered.

"You don't have to have an answer right away." Jexi said getting up. "Now...I wanna see everyone else fight."

"Speaking of which, I wasn't the only one who couldn't believe the outcome of our match. Almost everyone from our teams was shocked by it." David said.

"I can imagine. You took me by surprise too." Jexi said. "Just gives me reason for a rematch someday. Now come on...Sapphire God."

"Right behind you." David said as they headed into the stands.

Hope sighed as he walked to the stand himself, as the Second Round continued.

It showed Jude and Iida fighting against Ibara and Asta.

"Asta has that sword...so the best way is…" Jude thought as he lunged at him.

"Okay, you are going…" Asta began before his arms were grabbed as Jude spun and flung him out of the ring. "Aw come on!"

Iida then sprinted around Ibara's vines and grabbed her from behind, pushing her out of the ring without laying a vine or finger on him.

"Shiozaki and Asta are out! Winners are Iida and Mathis!" Midnight said.

The next match soon quickly started as Hope and Tokoyami were facing Kabuki and Mina.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said calling it out as it charged at Mina, dodging her acid and pushing her out.

"Haaah!" Kabuki shouted after doing the illusion trick once more.

"Aw nuts. This is going to be a pain." Hope said.

"Don't waste your energy fighting all of them. Just try to find the real one." Tokoyami said.

"Well, that will be easy." Hope said using the watch on his arm to shine a light at the illusions, soon blinding the real one. "Spectral Fire!" he shouted hitting Kabuki and knocking her out of bounds.

"Ashido and Kabuki are out of bounds! Winners are Tokoyami and Hope!" Midnight said.

"That Hope is really...resourceful isn't he?" Mayumi asked.

"But the pressure is on Ranma in this next match. He's the only Dimensional Hero still in this." Ross said.

"And he's going up against Kurochi." Petra said.

"Kurochi relies on magic, so it's hard to tell what kind of strategy Ranma has for him." Jesse said.

Kirishima and Bakugo were engaging in a close quarters battle as Ranma was trying to land hits on Kurochi who was trying his best to avoid them all.

"You can't dodge forever, fox guy. I'm gonna beat you!" Ranma said.

"No...I'll beat you!" he said casting a thunder spell as Ranma was electrified. His body surged with static before falling over in paralysis around the same time Bakugo beat down Kirishima. "This was a fine battle. Thank you."

"Ranma and Kirishima are unable to battle! Winners are Bakugo and Kurochi!" Midnight said.

"And Ranma's defeat means the Dimensional Heroes are out of the running." David said.

"And here are our two matches for the semi finals! Shouto Todoroki and David Ishihara vs. Tenya Iida and Jude Mathis, followed by Fumikage Tokoyami and Hope vs Katsuki Bakugo and Kurochi!" Present Mic said.

"I'm up against Bakugo and Kurochi with Tokoyami. If i beat Kurochi, it won't matter if Tokoyami is eliminated. But I've never been up against a Kitsune before. I have to keep my guard up." Hope said.

"That's not how it works. You would be left to fight Bakugo after that if you and him are left. Last member of the tag team in the arena wins." Twilight said.

"That's what i want. Man to man." Hope saidl

"Hope, sometimes you can be too ambitious for your own good." Petra said. "If you think you can beat Kurochi...you have a lot to learn."

The semifinals soon began as it started with Todoroki and David vs Iida and Jude.

"You may...begin!" Midnight said.

(Cue- Tales of Xillia- Indomitable Fists that know No Equal)

"Can't waste any time at all. Reciprio…." Iida said charging at Todoroki before he was quickly frozen by Todoroki.

"Sorry...but I rather avoid Reciprio Burst." Todoroki said as David fought Jude.

"No hard feelings, David." Jude said.

"Don't worry about. Just give it all you've got, Jude!" David said.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Demon Fist!" Jude said.

"Demon Fang!" David said as both of their shockwaves went at each other.

Jude took this opportunity to rush at him. "Cerberus Strike!" Jude called dealing multiple blows. "Swallow Dance!" Jude unleashes a flurry of kicks while ascending in the air. "Rising Falcon!" Jude called as he nose dived at David.

"Ice...Grabber!" David shouted as a hand of ice rose from the ground and grabbed Jude in midair, gripping onto him tight.

"Ugh...I...I can't…." Jude said. "No…"

"Mathis and Iida can no longer fight! Winners are Todoroki and Ishihara!" Midnight said.

(end song)

David let down the hand as Jude landed on his feet.

"You've actually gotten really strong. It's hard to believe you were the same young man I met back in Trigleph." Jude said.

"Yeah. I've really improved." David said.

"Well, I guess all I've got left is the 3rd place match. Good luck in the finals." Jude said.

"Thanks." David said as they shook hands.

"Sorry about your loss, Iida." Jude said leaving with him.

"It's quite all right." Iida said as his phone rang. "Its mother." he said answering. "Hello, mother. I'm sorry, but I lost in the semifinals. I'm…." Iida continued before his mother was speaking to him as he gained a horrified expression.

"Iida?" Jude asked.

"Mr. Mathis, you say you're a doctor right? I might need your expertise." Iida said.

"Alright. I'll do what I can. But...what is wrong?" Jude said.

"My brother...he's been attacked and hospitalized by a villain." Iida said.

"Then we don't have time to lose." Jude said as he and Iida ran out as the next match between Tokoyami and Hope vs Bakugo and Kurochi was occurring with Bakugo pushing Tokoyami into a corner while Kurochi did the same with Hope.

"You're not making it to the finals, blue haired nerd! I'm not letting you!" Bakugo said.

"Technically, I'm preventing it, but that doesn't seem to be your concern." Kurochi said as he hit Hope with spell after spell.

"Damn it...he's not giving me time to think." Hope said. "At this rate I'll…."

"Hope is now out of bounds!" Midnight said.

"Dang." Hope said.

"If it's any consolation, you'll be taking third place since Tenya and Jude ran off on an emergency after their match ended." Kurochi said.

"An emergency?" Hope asked.

"According to Jude… It was Tenya's brother." Kurochi said. "He was attacked and hospitalized by a villain."

"That's horrifying… I hope they'll be okay." Hope said as Tokoyami withdrew.

"And Tokoyami surrenders! And with Iida and Mathis dropping out...Hope will take third place with Tokoyami!" Midnight said.

"3rd? Ugh." Hope said. "Better luck next time I guess." he said heading for the stands.

"That means our final fight will be Todoroki and Ishihara vs Bakugo and Kurochi!" Midnight said.

"I didn't expect you to be the one to face me in the finals, Kurochi." David said.

"It is a surprise for me as well. But...I did work hard to make it this far...so I might as well win." Kurochi said.

"All I ask is that you don't hold anything back." David said.

"Same to you. Let's give these people a match to remember." Kurochi said.

"Agreed." David said.


	9. Sports Festival Finale

The final fight of the Sports Festival was soon about to begin as Todoroki and David were about to face off against Bakugo and Kurochi.

"This is it! The final match of the Sports Festival. Last one standing will be the winner! Now than...let's stop stalling and...begin!" Present Mic said.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David said as he deals consecutive ice kicks at Kurochi.

"Kitsune Blaze!" Kurochi said as his body ignited as the ice kicks melted when near him.

"O merciless queen of ice, lay my enemies in eternal slumber under your silver embrace… Absolute!" David chanted as a freezing circle appears below Kurochi, who is frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters.

"Your magic has improved. But...its nowhere near as powerful as mine!" Kurochi shouted.

"Then bring it. Let's see what you've got!" David said.

As Kurochi and David clashed, Bakugo and Todoroki blasted ice and explosions at one another.

"I'm gonna win this Icy-Hot! The Undisputed Champion, and the one who's gonna surpass All Might, not you!" Bakugo said. "Not Deku! I'm the main star! So use your fire!" Bakugo said jumping into the air as he was creating explosion after explosion.

"That guy…" David said.

"He isn't the only one who's moving into the kill. Here...my ultimate spell!" Kurochi said quickly drawing a circle as he chanted as flames erupted from the ground, taking on the form of a nine tailed fox. "Kyubi...of….Purgatory!"

"Oh crap! That's not good!" David said as he forms a barrier for defense.

"A barrier will not protect you!" Kurochi said as the flame fox easily broke through. "Kyubi...devours….everything in its path!"

David took the full force of the attack, but was still standing momentarily, before he got on one knee with his fist on the ground and passes out completely.

At the same time, a large explosion was seen as Kurochi looked over to see Bakugo over a passed out Todoroki. "You coward...you didn't use your fire!" Bakugo said shaking him. "Come on! It can't end this way! Even your partner put up a better fight than you! Use it! Use it all!" he said as a strange gas filled the arena as he passed out when Midnight arrived.

"Both Ishihara and Todoroki are passed out. Therefore...the winners are….Bakugo and Kurochi!" Midnight said as the audience cheered.

Kurochi walked over to David and helped him up. "Come on. On your feet. I must admit, that was an impressive battle. No one has ever pushed me into using that technique."

"Same here. You actually had me on my feet from start to finish. And you even helped me up after our match. You're actually a good sport." David said before looking to Bakugo. "I...can't say the same for your partner, though."

"True, but in all fairness, you did fulfill your promise to him." Kurochi said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that of all people to lose to, it would be you." David said.

"Man… When bakugo wakes up, he's not gonna be happy." Hope said.

"When is he ever." Jexi joked.

The award ceremony soon began as the students stood on the podiums as Bakugo was restrained by many different things.

"Whoa. It took that much to contain him?" David asked.

"He's been acting like a wild animal since he regained consciousness, there wasn't a choice." Asta said.

"Yeah…" Lacy said.

The medals were soon awarded to the students by All Might himself.

"Wait, where's our medals?" Hope said.

"You were a special hero team division. You don't get medals." Skysyariman said arriving with Saki-chan.

"However, the winner does receive a trophy. And since that was Kurochi, we are proud to present this to Kurochi." Saki-chan said as the trophy was given to him.

"Thank you very much." Kurochi said with a bow.

"Congratulations, Kurochi. You deserve this win." David said.

"I'll say one thing, David Ishihara. You sure know how to pick your representatives." Saki-chan said.

"Therefore, from the efforts we saw from all three teams, we reward you with this." Skysyariman said with a case of ten Merican medals. "The medals of the Sushi Squad and Tempest Pride. Your reward."

"Thank you very much." David said bowing as they accepted the frame.

The heroes were then headed back to their ships to rest for a bit as David was leaving.

"Hey, Ishihara." a voice said as David turned to see Todoroki.

"Shouto. What's going on?" David asked.

"I came to say...thank you. You broke a wall I had risen for a long time now. You and Midoriya. You both...you showed me that I was lacking when it came to becoming a hero." Todoroki said.

"So...what are you going to do now?" David asked.

"I need to settle something first." Todoroki said leaving. "I'm going to visit my mother."

"Can I come too?" David asked.

"I appreciate the concern, but this is something I have to do...alone." Todoroki said.

"I understand." David said. "I hope it works out well."

"I hope so too." Todoroki said leaving. "I'll see you in class." he said smiling as he left.


	10. Time to Pick some Names

In only just one day, the Heroes of Class 1-A were sensations. After the Sports Festival, one could only wonder what Aizawa had in store for them in Homeroom the next day, as he came in fully Healed.

"Damn, Recovery Girl worked over time on you, Mr. Aizawa." Hope said before he was hit with chalk.

"Quiet, Ginova. Ishihara, you better be paying attention in class too." Aizawa said.

"Yes sir." David said, looking intently.

"Now...we have a big class today on Hero Informatics. You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities." Aizawa said.

This sent the entire class Sans Hope and David into an Uproar as Aizawa activated his quirk, putting them into utter silence. "This is important. The codename you choose reflects what type of hero you are. Ginova and Ishihara, since you two are already travelling heroes, you are exempt from choosing codenames." Aizawa said as a board and marker was being passed to all the students.

"Wow. They're really getting into this." David said.

"I know." Hope said as Midnight arrived to judge the names.

"Alright, who feels good enough to present their names?" Midnight asked.

The students were stunned for a moment, but then Yuga took the podium.

"Ahem.." Yuga cleared his throat and presented his slate "Behold! Shining Hero: 'I can not stop twinkling.'!"

"That's way too long." David said.

"Yuga, always one for flash." Hope said.

"You should probably shorten the name by replacing can not with can't." Midnight said.

"Great thinking, mademoiselle." Yuga said.

"She accepted it?" some of the class said.

"I'm starting to think he just took up french." Hope said.

"Then I'll go next!" Mina said. "My hero name's gonna be the Ripley Hero: Alien Queen!"

"Like that horrible monster from those movies with the acidic blood? I don't think so." Midnight said.

"Guess someone's seen the Alien movies." David said.

"Okay. I think I have one." Tsuyu said approaching the stand. "The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

"Wow. It makes you sound approachable and friendly. Approved." Midnight said as the class was relieved.

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" the class chanted.

It was after that in which Eijiro slammed his board on the stand. "I've got my name too. I'm the Sturdy Hero. Call me Red Riot!" Eijiro said.

"Eijiro, don't tell me you're paying homage to Crimson Riot, right? He's one of the all time greats." Hope asked.

"Yeah. Crimson was my idol, and I wanna be just like him someday." Eijiro said.

"If you bear that name, it comes with a lot of pressure." Midnight said. "You ready to take it all on?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Eijiro said.

"Guess I'll go next." Jirou said stepping up. "The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

"Now that is a good one." Midnight said as Shoji went up.

"The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole." Shoji said.

"Nice octopus reference, Shoji. And it's clever." Hope said.

"The Taping Hero: Cellophane." Sero said taking the stand.

"Simple and on the nose. Good work." Midnight said.

"The Martial Arts Hero: Tailman." Ojiro said.

"No surprises there." Midnight said.

"I'm the Sweets Hero: Sugarman." Sato said.

"Sweet and simple!" Hope said.

"Pinky!" Mina called out.

"Well it compliments her looks." Hope said.

"The Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt." Kaminari said.

"I'm all tingly!" Midnight said.

"The Stealth Hero, Invisible Girl!" Hagakure said.

"That really suits you. Now come on, who's next?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I hope I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero: Creati." Yaoyorozu said.

"Crea-tive." Midnight said.

"Shoto." Todoroki said.

"To the point. I like that." David said.

"Even though it's only his name...but i guess that's Todoroki for you." Hope said.

"Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi!" Tokoyami said.

"The Moon God. Awesome!" David said.

"The Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice!" Mineta said.

"Very kitschy." Midnight said.

Kouta was up next, and he nervously presented his name without saying a word. What he came up with was "Petting Hero: Anima."

"How very cute." Midnight said.

"King Explosion Murder." Bakugo said.

"Uh… can you do without the murder part?" Hope asked.

"You got a problem with that, ya blue nerd?" Bakugo shouted.

"That's just Bakugo doing his thing." David said.

"Not approved though." Midnight said.

"Well, guess I'm up." Ochako said. "I am Uravity."

"Hmm. No arguments with that one." Midnight said. "All that remains are Bakugo, Iida and young Midoriya."

Iida silently walked up to the podium as he presented a name "Tenya".

"I guess what happened to his brother got to him." Hope said.

"I'll have to give Jude a call during lunch break." David said.

"You're up, Izuku." Midnight said.

"Well...okay." Izuku said walking up. "I was used to being called this a lot. But someone once told me it could be the name of a hero. So...here it is." he said presenting the name "Deku". "I am Deku."

"Well said, Izuku. Well said." Hope smiled.

"I agree. I like it." David said as the class applauded. And before they left…

"Lord Explosion Murder!" Bakugo said.

"That's the same thing. You just replaced King with Lord." David said.

"At least it's a downgrade from his original name." Hope said.

"Okay. Now we'll discuss the internship. They'll last a week and you are to pick three out of the lists." Aizawa said. "Turn them in before the weekend. So start now. You're dismissed."

"Hero internships?" Hope asked.

"At least this way, we'll know how other heroes operate so that we can learn something from them." David said.

"Yeah, but… Izuku hadn't gotten any offers. I dunno exactly who would be interested in him." Hope said.

"After the way he fought Todoroki, I'm not so sure either." David said. "Excuse me for a few minutes. I'm gonna make a call."

With David outside…

"So...Jude...I never got to ask...what happened with Iida's brother?" David asked.

"It's not good. He'll live, but he's paralyzed from the waist down. His career as a hero is finished." Jude said.

"I see. And what of when Iida visited him?" David asked.

"Well...this was a surprising part. He asked Iida to take his own hero name: Ingenium." Jude said.

"But during the session for hero names, he just went with Tenya. I guess he didn't go through with it." David said. "So….do you have any leads on who attacked him?"

"No. None. But...considering the area he was in and rumors among it. There is one possible suspect. A ruthless man who targets heroes and kills them based on his ideals. He goes by the Hero Killer Stain." Jude said.

"Hero Killer? If his reputation precedes him, then it's gotten serious." David said.

"David, considering you are considered a hero yourself, I think you should be careful not to run into this guy." Jude said.

"Right. I'll try to avoid him if I can." David said hanging up before All Might approached.

"Young Ishihara, I'm glad to have found you." All Might said. "I've got something for you." he said showing one of the letters.

David opened it as it only gave an address and a signature. "Rain Bow."

"Master Rain Bow from the Color Fighter temple? What does he want with me?" David asked.

"I do not know but young Hope received a similar letter. I was about to deliver it to him myself." All Might said.

"Hope got one, too? But he's already a Color Fighter. Why would he have one?" David asked.

"Coincidently, the address is also where Young Midoriya is going. Its home to the hero Gran Torino. Coincidently, he was my homeroom teacher." All Might said.

"I'll be sure the both of them get the address." David said.

The next week…

"Gran Torino, huh? And Rain Bow sent for me as well. I don't know why though." Hope said.

"I'm more concerned about Gran Torino, also a former wielder of One for All, and he's someone All Might is afraid of." Izuku said.

"I don't know what these letters signify...but it has to be something." David said.

They walked across the street before coming to a run down apartment.

"This is where Gran Torino lives? I'd expect something more flashy." Hope said. "But that's just me thinking."

They went inside and opened the door, to see it was dark inside.

"Hello? We're here, and we're really looking forward to...WAH!" Izuku said seeing an old man on the floor in a puddle of blood. "He's dead!"

Or it seemed like it until the man's head popped up. "I'm alive." he said.

"He's alive!" Izuku said before sighing in relief.

"Yeah, sorry. I was carrying some sausages covered in ketchup when I slipped and fell." he said.

"So...you're Gran Torino?" Hope asked.

"He's not the one you'll be addressing." a commanding voice said.

"Oh sorry!" Hope said in panic. "Wait, that voice...No way." he said shaking as coming down the stairs was a woman being carried by a few men. It was Illuma.

"I-Illuma!" Hope said in shock and fear.

"Well, a pleasure to see you still remember my name, Hope." she said.

"So...you're here?" Hope asked before he felt his shadow pinned down.

"Not just her." a voice said as walking out of the darkness was Umbra. "I am here as well."

"Umbra too? So does that mean…?" Hope asked.

"The letters...are a mandatory request for mandatory training." Umbra said.

"And you two are gonna train me?" Hope asked before Illuma held her rapier at his throat.

"Still full of yourself. We don't work well together, me and Umbra. No...he will be training Ishihara. You however will be under my torment." Illuma said.

"Oh, Hope. I can practically see your face paling up in fear right now." David said.

"I know this is your line, but...this is gonna suck." Hope said.


	11. Training by Gran Torino, Illuma & Umbra!

"Now… who did you say you three Youngsters were again?" Gran Torino asked.

"You only focus on the green haired child. The other two are ours." Umbra said.

"Understood." Gran Torino said.

Illuma stepped up to Hope. "I hope you are ready to finally learn some discipline." Illuma said.

"I don't get it. Why are you two here?" David asked.

"To be honest, we saw your performance in the Sports Festival. The Master was intrigued with your Sapphire God mode, specifically since we thought Golden God Mode was the only mode that existed. It appears we were wrong. He has asked me to take a chance to help perfect your power." Umbra said.

"So… You saw me beat your brother, then. This just got embarrassing." David said.

"Actually, I take it as an experience. If you could beat Jexi in Golden God Mode...then that power can surely be taken far." Umbra said.

"What about me?" Hope asked.

"We know of your Azure God Mode from a little talk with Celti. Master believes you lack discipline when controlling it. And since you act relaxed with most other fighters, he thought it suiting to be paired with someone you...fear greatly." Illuma said.

"It's true. Even though i did beat you, it's kinda hard to get over the shock that you're intimidating." Hope said. "And what does Rain Bow mean when he says I lack discipline with my God form? I only used it once."

Illuma then rose her sword and whacked Hope. "For starters, you never beat me. You only gave a small tap. Even your ego is enormous. And it's not the God form, it's your style and personality in general." Illuma said.

"Hate to take her side in this, but she's got you there." David said.

"Why thank you." Illuma said as a few servants brought her tea.

"So...what happens now?" Izuku asked.

"First...we'll each gauge your current strength in a fight. To see how well you have control over your abilities." Umbra said.

"So how about it? You kids ready?" Gran Torino said throwing his cane aside.

"Ready." Izuku said.

"Then let us begin." Illuma said already in front of Hope as he jumped back in panic. He recovered and tried to punch Illuma only to be blocked by her rapier. "Sorry, but a simple hit on me will not satisfy this time." she said before doing a thrust, shooting Hope out of the window while taking some of the wall.

"Ow…" Hope said.

"Last time, I only used 10% of my overall power. This time...I'm using 30%." Illuma said.

"That was 30?" Hope said getting up.

"My power is gauged in percentage. I release my power in these percentages to keep from accidentally destroying entire worlds or systems." Illuma said.

"Has anyone ever forced you to unleash your full power?" Hope asked.

"If they did, they wouldn't be alive right now." Illuma said. "Neither would entire civilizations."

"Geez. Glad I didn't get her." David said.

"Now you focus on me. Ultimate Color Fighting! Forbidden Art! I give up one month of my lifespan to create a beast from my inner darkness!" Umbra said as a beast rose from his shadow. "Shadow Beast Alpha!"

"Whoa… That is big." David said.

"Be glad this is only from a month of my life. Now...I order you to attack the boy!" Umbra said as the beast charged at David.

"Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David called as an icy panther head emerged from his fist and bit into the beast.

"Impressive...but you'll have to do more than that." Umbra said as the beast sunk into the surface of the ice as it moved over it. "This beast is a living shadow."

"Guess I need to watch my movements. Arctic Style: Ice Grabber!" David called as an icy hand emerged from the shadow.

"You fight well, for someone who has only been a Color Fighter for a short time. I see Sayuri has good taste in students." Umbra said.

"It took a while for it to awaken, but it was worth it. After Dragon destroyed my home, all I could think about were my friends, and holding on to what I still have left. It emerged in me right then." David said.

"Resolve...so that was the trigger." Umbra said. "A good thing to know. But let's see if it's good enough to stop my beast!"

"I already have. Icy Eruption!" David shouted as the ice exploded under the shadow as it faded to nothing.

"Hmm. Clever." Umbra said. "Then again, this is Sayuri's student I'm with."

"So...have you gotten enough on me?" David asked.

"Yes. In ways of creativity, power and speed. You certainly excel faster than most who start out. I think I can definitely work with this." Umbra said.

"Thank you. I am glad to be able to face you like this." David said.

"Yes. Though, you and I should stop for now." Umbra said as he took a seat. "I forget how weak I feel when I use the Forbidden Arts."

"Because of the time taken from your lifespan, right?" David asked. "It's just as someone told me on my team's first outing: All power comes with a price to pay."

"True, but if I had a choice between my life and my family...I would gladly surrender all of it for them." Umbra said.

"I guess I would as well, if it came to that." David said.

With Hope…

"Ow…." Hope said as he lay flat on his back on the other side of the district.

"This is what is wrong with you. You're too cocky. You assume the fight can be easily won even before it is fought. That only works out in lucky cases. This is not one of them." Illuma said.

"Okay, so maybe i am cocky." Hope said. "I take it back, im cocky all the time. I think fights can be won in an instant. So the flaw with me is… my own ego and recklessness."

"I wish I could believe this admittance...but you make speeches like this so often, it's hard to actually believe it this time!" Illuma said thrusting him into a wall.

"Gah!" Hope said blasting into a wall and blacking out under a pile of rubble.

"What a disappointment…" Illuma sighed. "Seems I have my work cut out for me."

As hope was unconscious, he was in a dark place with a single light shining on him, but eyes all over him.

"This place… have i been here before?" Hope asked before he heard voices.

"This brat is nothing but a waste of space!"

"I hate his guts and his face. Wish he'd just quit already."

"Wait….I have been here before. These are what people think of me." Hope said.

"No." a voice said as Hope saw Angela near him.

"Angela? What...what are you…?" Hope asked.

"These aren't people's thoughts. These are the doubts and obsessions deep inside your heart and soul." Angela said

"You mean….. These all come from me?" Hope asked.

"He's nothing but a cheap Jexi the hunter bootleg, all he does is ride others coattails and steals the show!"

"Yes. All of them are insecurities, obsessions, doubts...all of which are dragging your heart and soul down." Angela said.

"All this time I've been hitting myself in the face… So who am I? What do I fight for?" Hope asked.

"Hope...do you know what azure symbolizes?" Angela asked. "Its supposed to be a smooth and calming color that is said to give hope and peace of mind to all who see it. You picked it as the title for the reason of hope. All of this...this is what keeping you from controlling it perfectly. You cannot hope to use that power again unless you let go of all of this."

"I know.. But can I really?" Hope asked.

"You can. I believe in you, and deep down… I think Illuma does to." Angela said.

The next morning…

Hope came downstairs.

"Ah, you're awake are ya?" Gran Torino asked.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Hey, Gran Torino… I'm just gonna ask this in the best way possible… What was all might like when you were teaching him?"

"Well, for him, it was all combat training for him. More importantly, I took him on as a promise of a friend who had recently passed away then." Gran Torino said.

"This friend of yours… Was he the previous user of One For All?" Hope asked.

"It was a she and yes. The seventh wielder of One for All." Gran Torino said.

"It feels like I've been down that road too. Ever since I've known Jexi, I've wanted to be the hero he was. But I can't do the things he does, I've always done things my way." Hope said.

"Son, lemme tell you something. In my experience, all you can do is do the things your way, not worry about what other people do or think. After all, you can only be you." Gran Torino said.

"I can only be me…" Hope said. "Good talk, Gran Torino." He said walking outside.

"Heh. That kids going places." Gran Torino said.

Outside….

"So what will it be today, Illuma? 30% again?" Hope asked.

"There is no fighting. But...there will be training." Illuma said drawing her rapier as it started to gather light. "Light Cannon!"

The cannon charged at Hope as he took a deep breath. "Just let all of it go. Relax...think of only being you!" Hope thought as power erupted from him as he entered Azure God Mode as he blocked the attack with ease, surprising Illuma.

"This is...incredible. It's only been a day and yet he easily entered Azure God Mode without a struggle. Seems the fight has gotten some sense into him." Illuma thought. "Maybe he isn't totally worthless after all."

"I've realized something Illuma. It's been all me the whole time. I've been holding myself back with my doubts and it hurt me the first time. I decide my path, and my color is the color of hope itself!" Hope said.

"Is that right?" Illuma said grinning. "Then we'll raise the power to 11% and keep going up by one until there is one injury on you."

"Very well. I'll just see how long I last than." Hope said.


	12. Taking on the Hero Killer

"I never realized how great this power felt back then when I was facing Black… now i know. Know how Jexi and David feel with their power. It feels… incredible!" Hope said.

"But still, you run your mouth at these sort of things. You should realize that while the God Mode is an incredible increase in power, it does have its limits if used irresponsibly." Illuma said.

"I know. Why do you think i pay so much attention to Jexi. This power must be used responsibly. That… is what all heroes and color fighters have to do!" Hope said disappearing and resurfacing right behind Illuma in a second.

"So fast…!" Illuma said trying to stab Hope with her Rapier before she struck a faded image and cut it in half.

"Just my after image." Hope said going for a hit on Illuma from behind. She felt the force as she quickly jumped at the last minute.

"His speed has improved! He's even faster than I am." she thought seeing a piece of her dress was torn off.

"See, this goes both ways. This is me becoming better and better." Hope said holding the dress scrap.

"It's only been a couple of days and he's already showing incredible improvement. Very impressive." Illuma thought. "Servants!" she said snapping her fingers as men ran out and worked on repairing her dress.

"She never leaves without help does she?" David asked.

"Yes. Those servants are people she purified with her light, devoted to following her no matter what." Umbra said. "But, Hope is not the only one showing improvement. You've grown pretty quickly in these couple of days. I can see how you beat my young brother."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but… He was actually one of the people that helped push me forward." David said.

"I see. That sounds like him exactly. He's always been like that ever since." Umbra said.

"Ever since what?" David asked.

"Ever since we found him. We didn't even know about our relation until the master told us of our father's death. Jexi, Blazer...they are the only family I have. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe." Umbra said.

"I can relate. After the whole fiasco with the Tragedy and I've been seperated from my family and old group, my team has been like a second family to me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect them, but until I met Jexi, I wasn't sure if I had what it took to actually do it." David said. "I was shaken pretty bad by the events. It took me a while to actually get my convictions straight."

"That's good. Do not let go of those feelings. They will keep you in good spirits for a long time to come if they are cherished." Umbra said.

"Thank you." David said.

"Though, you, Hope and Izuku just fighting us instructors...it will get more and more tiring if this is for all week. So, as a treat, we've decided to take you three to Tokyo to fight actual villainous opponents." Umbra said.

"What did you have in mind?" David asked.

"I said villainous so I feel that should be explanatory enough." Umbra said.

"Ah. Well, I suppose it's a nice change of pace." David said.

The six of them were soon boarding a train as they headed into Tokyo.

"Tokyo...it's been awhile since I've seen a good one." David said before he saw a blaze in the distance in the middle of the city. "Huh?"

"That doesn't seem good…." Hope said. "Think it's Stain?"

"No. This would be too flashy for a criminal like him. This is something else." Umbra said as the train stopped as bursting in was a beaten down hero as a creature with its brain showing pried the train open.

"That creature….he's...just like Noumu." Hope said. "Is it some sort of clone?"

The creature tried to attack the hero before Illuma knocked it off the train. "Everyone get off the train! Get to safety!" she said as she, Umbra and Gran Torino went after it.

Everyone was being evacuated as David tried to get in contact. "Hello? Anyone there?" David asked.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Jude asked.

"Some sort of attack going on in Tokyo. Some strange guys with their brains showing." David said.

"I'll try and get the others there. Where in Tokyo are you?" Jude asked.

"Its Hosu. I know. I've been trying to call Iida here but he isn't replying." Izuku said.

"Wait, Iida's in Hosu?" Jude said before smacking his head. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I realize this sooner? Look, the heroes can handle the civilians. Right now, you three need to find Iida."

"And given how he felt when his brother was hospitalized, I have a good idea who he's looking for." David said.

"Yes. Most of the Hero Killer's attacks have been in Hosu. This has to be the reason he took an internship there. He's gonna get himself in serious danger if we don't find him fast enough." Jude said.

"You think he's found him yet?" Hope asked.

"We better hope not." David said.

"Meanwhile… we've got this Noumu to get rid of." Hope said. "Should we help the…"

"No. I'm certain they can handle that thing. We better start checking the alleyways. If this Hero Killer is like what Jude described, he won't do his killing out in the open." David said.

"Yeah. We should try to find Stain before Iida does." Hope said.

"Which is going to be impossible, considering his strong feelings about it. We should at least find Stain in time to rescue Iida." David said.

"Let's do it." Hope said.

Hope and David went with the crowd into the evacuation, Izuku joining them.

"You too, Izuku?" Hope asked.

"If Stain really put Ingenium out of action… I can't just let Iida go and kill himself in search of vengeance. I'm coming with you guys." Izuku said.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." David said.

"But where could Stain be in a place like this? He could be in any of these alleys." Hope said.

"You need have faith." David said. "I know we can find him." he said as they ran down the first alley they saw. "Besides...I can feel it! His aura!"

They ran down the alley in a hurry as Izuku donned a mode known as Full Cowl as he jumped from wall to wall as the other two ran, where they soon saw Iida pinned down by a man clad in weapons with a blood red scarf. "Guess David was right! SMASH!" Izuku said punching Stain, sliding him back.

"You...found him too? But how?" Iida asked.

"Even without David or Hope, I saw some stats on the Hero Killer on TV. Most of his attacks are places where there aren't too many people. So...in order to find you, we needed to search the back alleys. Let's go. We need to get help from the pros." Izuku said.

"No. I can't move my body. It must be his Quirk. Since he cut me, I've been paralyzed." Iida said struggling to move.

"So his quirk must involve cutting his opponents somehow." Izuku said.

"You...you showed up to save your friend's life, and you even made a big entrance. However, I have a duty to kill this kid and this so called Pro. When your friend challenged me, it guaranteed...that the weaker of us would be culled. So...what will you do?" Stain asked.

"We'll fight to save him, that's what! We don't abandon our friends." Hope said.

"Damn straight." David said. "And no Hero Killer is going to change that."

"Besides….meddling when you don't need to...is the essence of being a hero!" Izuku said as the three of them charged in.

"Now that's good." Stain said as he drew his katana.

"Be careful. Try not to get cut by his blade!" David said.

"Nice advice." Hope said as they jumped over the blade, but Stain quickly drew a small knife as he tried to cut them with it only to go over his head.

"5%...Detroit...SMASH!" Izuku said punching Stain. "It works."

Stain smiled as he licked bits of blood on his small knife as the three of them felt paralyzed.

"Ugh… what is he doing? What is this… this pain?!" Hope said.

"He… He got us? How did he…" David asked.

"Wait...of course." Izuku said looking at the blade. "It's not the cut...it's the blood. The blood triggers his quirk."

"You three seem interesting and proven heroic, so I'll let whoever the three of you are live, but those two will die by my hands tonight." Stain said.

"Wait, don't! Stop it!" Izuku begged. "Get away!"

Before Stain could deal a killing blow, flames then went down the alley as Stain jumped back.

"Another intruder? Today's just full of distractions." Stain said.

"Midoriya...I got your message. But next time...send more than your location." a voice said as they saw Todoroki standing there.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes, Todoroki?" David asked.

"So you're here too? Fine, I see no problem helping you too." Todoroki said using his ice to protect the pro and the three. "Don't worry...the pros will be here any minute!" Todoroki said using his fire.

"How do we know if they'll even fight effectively? This isn't exactly the place to go nuts, y'know." Hope said.

"Don't ruin this. Oh! Don't let him cut you! He controls your movement by swallowing your blood!" David said.

"That explains the blades. So I just need to keep my distance." Todoroki said before a throwing knife grazed his cheek.

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" Stain said before Todoroki rose an ice pillar, but then saw the katana above him.

"He threw his sword at the same time!" Todoroki thought as Stain tried to lick the wound only to be forced back by Todoroki's fire.

"Whoo..." Izuku breathed in relief. "Wait...my body…" Izuku said before activating Full Cowl as he charged at Stain and hit him. "I can move now!"

"Guess time was up for him." Stain said to himself. "He must be type O."

"Time? So...the paralysis is only temporary!" David said. "Wait… Type O… Ah! The effects are dependent on the victim's blood type!"

Stain

Quirk: Bloodcurdle

By tasting someone's blood, he can stop them for up to 8 minutes, but time varies for blood type, O being the quickest.

"That's the fatal flaw. Izuku, don't stop for anything, just get in there!" Hope said.

"Right. Then we'll keep up the fight till the pros arrive!" Izuku said as he and Todoroki fought Stain.

"If the effects of Stain's power is true, then I'll be down here for a while. I'm Type B." David said. "What about you, Hope?"

"Type AB. I won't be able to get up quick enough." Hope said. "We need a miracle here."

"Reciprio….BURST!" a voice shouted as Iida rammed into Stain.

"Iida. He was hit earlier than we were. He must have timed out." Hope said.

"I must thank you for coming to help...but you four will not shed anymore blood for me." Iida said.

"It's too late to act a hero now. A person's true nature doesn't change in a few minutes. You'll never be anything but a fraud. A sickness and plague that has harmed the name Hero." Stain said. "Someone must teach you a lesson."

"Wrong, Stain. You're the sickness here." Hope said. "You kill heroes for your own sick purpose as if they were a false disease, but it's you who's the one spreading it."

"Are you really so arrogant that you just love to hear yourself talk?" Stain asked.

"It's not arrogance. I'm speaking my mind, and what I believe." Hope said.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you. All Might, the green haired kid, and the blonde might just be the only real heroes here." Stain said.

"All Might?" David asked.

"He is a real hero in this age. And the only one I'll allow to defeat or stop me!" Stain said. "Tell me, blond. Do you believe the same thing that the blue haired one does?"

"Me? All I can think about was protecting my friends. And after finding out that my home was destroyed, I realized that it was pointless to grieve about the past and instead hold on to what I have left as I fight for the sake of those that have been lost." David said.

"That so? Then you are a real hero, so there is no point in killing you." Stain said. "Only real heroes can save the name they call themselves."

"But...the way you handle things...killing people...I can never accept that!" David shouted as his aura shot up.

"Huh? What is this power?" Stain asked. "Wait… Did it really negate my Quirk just through sheer willpower?"

"Now...I'm going to stop your crimes...Hero Killer Stain." David said in Sapphire God Mode. "Let's go."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't give you a chance to get away!" Stain said charging at him.

"Get him, David." Hope said.

"Don't worry...he won't get away!" he said charging power. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!"

A beam of crystal icy light shot brilliantly at Stain. Stain tried to dodge it, but the blast was too quick for him and took the full brunt of it."" He lied on top of an icy pillar, completely unconscious.

"We...we did it." Izuku said. "He's out cold."

David reverts at this. "We should tie him up. Turn him into the police." David said.

"Good idea. We can't take any chances with this guy." Todoroki said.

They soon tied him up as they headed to the streets where the Pro Heroes as well as their teams waited.

"David! Hope! Thank goodness you two are okay." Jexi said.

"Me too. I was worried you might…" Jude said before noticing their captive. "Wait...is that...the Hero Killer?"

"In the flesh. Took a while to get him, though." David said.

"We're just glad you guys are safe." Lacy said. "We should get you back to the ships for some medical treatment though."

"Yeah. He really got us good for a moment there." David said. "Honestly, if it weren't for Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida, we wouldn't have beaten him."

"I'm just glad things are finally done. With Stain apprehended, we've avenged Ingenium." Hope said.

"That's a bad way to look at this." Iida said. "We...should have never fought for vengeance. I...never should have."

"Iida…" Izuku said before something grabbed him, it was a winged Noumu.

"Oh no you don't!" David said as he jumped on the Noumu's leg as he saw it bleeding from its eye. "It's trying to get away."

"We need to…" one of the pros said before Stain's tongue licked the blood on them before he broke free of the rope and jumped on the now paralyzed Noumu.

"He can recover by ingesting blood too?!" Hope asked.

"He's not recovering, he awoke." David said in shock.

"The world is overrun by you false heroes and criminals. You all must be purged!" Stain said killing the Noumu as it fell, freeing Izuku.

"He just killed that Noumu in an instant..." Rarity said.

"Not to mention he's insane." Hope said.

"You do realize he just saved Midoriya and David, right?" Zelos asked."

"It just shows that he has no qualms about helping those he considers true heroes." Lloyd said.

"Hear me, False Heroes! These streets...must run red with the blood of the hypocrites. Hero...I will reclaim that word! Come on! Just try and stop me you fakes! There is only one man I'll let kill me. He is a true hero. All Might is worthy!" Stain said before he stood there motionless as his knife dropped.

"He's… He's out cold." Leia said.

"I can see it. One of his lungs was pierced by a broken rib." Kara said.

"But when did he break a rib?" Nana asked.

"It must've been during the fight." Hope said.

"To think...out of all of us...he had the most fight left." Jexi said.


	13. Epilogue

"Can't believe we're not going to visit Izuku, Todoroki or Iida in the hospital." Hope said.

"Sorry, but the police made it clear we can't be seen with them for awhile." Jexi said.

"It would be bad for them due to not being actual heroes yet and possible trouble. And some of the people here have loose lips when it comes to big secrets like that." Riku said.

"I know." Hope said. "So i guess we should just get going and say to them get well soon?"

"Not even that." Jexi said.

"That Stain guy...I still can't get over what he said." David said.

"About a lot of heroes being fakes? Yeah, that rattled me too." Hope said.

"It reminded me a bit of the Regime, and how they used to be heroes before they fell off the deep end." David said.

"I did a little looking into on Stain. His real name is Chizome Akaguro. He was studying to be a hero, but he dropped out when he saw more people becoming heroes for fame or money. He became a preacher of his own ideology called the Revival of Heroics through speeches. He then realized that wasn't enough and decided to take matters into his own hands. That was when the Hero Killer was born." Tails said.

"He may have meant well, but his methods were way too extreme." David said.

"True. But still, this ideology of his...it is something interesting." Vera said.

"More interesting than you think." Twilight said bringing up videos of Stain's background and ideology that have been appearing nonstop.

"He was only killing because he wanted to bring back the days where heroes were doing good just to save lives. But with the Age of Heroes ushering in the prospects of Glory and Fame, it's different now. Heroes these days are flashy, over the top, and have global agencies and part time jobs. I don't think this is what Stain wants from heroes at all." Hope said.

"Still, it's good to see that someone has a soft spot for the classics." Jesse said.

"Yeah, but some of the videos go more beyond that. It talks about his ideals and his desires in a big and twisted way. And these videos have been taken down and reappearing very quickly. There's also been a slowly rising in villain attacks across the worlds since this was put on air." Twilight said. "This is one of the biggest things to hit the media in a long time. Villains are being inspired by this."

"Then I guess we have our work cut out for us." David said as he felt rumbling. "Huh? What's that?"

"Whoa! I don't believe. Worlds from Standard, Undead, Future, Past, Beast...a number of them are being pulled into this one!" Tails said.

"What? But that's impossible. Only the color gods should have power like that." Madoka said.

David then gets a transmission.

"David. You're feeling this, too, aren't you?" Chikasu asked on the other line.

"Dad? Yeah, and it's starting to get a little crazy out here." David said.

"Yes. I thought you might. Worlds are starting to fuse together. Its unnatural." Chikasu said. "I don't like this one bit."

"Well if it wasn't the Color Gods... who started this whole fusion?" Sunset asked.

"Guys! We're getting a distress call. Its...from X." Leanne said.

"X? Put it up on the monitor!" Hope said as a blurry image of a familiar Maverick hunter appeared as it fuzzed.

"This is X. I don't have much time. Hope, Jexi. You two have always been good comrades to me. So I come with this warning. Its Sigma...he's returned and fused with a strange robot. They're forcing my world to merge with another. Lots of casualties. Please...help us." X said before it faded completely.

"Sigma?" Hope said before getting a flashback to Jedah.

Flashback…

"I should warn you now… its not just me who has returned from the dead." Jedah said.

End Flashback

"This must've been what Jedah meant." Zelos said.

"It's not just that, but we're getting readings of the other Elements heading there as well. Since some of them are with Zexi, his team is involved in this too." Sayuri said.

"Harumi…" David said.

"Looks like Dragon isn't going to wait around any longer. His master plan is being put into its final stages." Water said. "It won't take long before he enacts his mass extinction plan."

"This is where we finish things with him once and for all. David, are you ready for him?" Jude said.

"Yes. Time to bring it all to an end." David said.

"Dont forget us." Hope said. "Youre not alone."

"We're with you all the way to the end." Jexi said.

"Thank you...everyone." David said.

"No worries. Now lets bring the fight to Dragon and put an end to this, once and for all!" Hope said.

"YEAH!" The teams said.

To be concluded….


End file.
